Something Happened That Summer
by Verzabeth
Summary: Just a little story I was inspired to write by my love for the relationship these two actresses share. This is my take and (obviously fake) fantasy on what happened between Kristen and Kate. I know it's probably so not true, but leave me alone, I'm an obsessive, effed up fangirl and writer who is allowed to dream! Anyway...I hope you enjoy! Leave comments I love the attention. Lol
1. How It All Began

_Actors._

 _Known for having a difficult time finding "The One."_

 _It's no secret to the "normal folk" that most of the humans who have been placed under the spotlight and given the responsibilities of creating a format for the people with less talent or less opportunities to be great have always had a reputation for entering into short-lived, unsatisfying, and unsuccessful relationships. Some people don't understand why this is. Others guess. But a lot know the truth and of that lot...98.5 percent are these celebrities themselves. They know exactly why they can't find the ability to establish a true relationship with true love. And it's obvious to that other 1.5 percent who are NOT celebrities but still have a clue as to what's going on._

 _It's because of the lives they lead._

 _As actors, you're forced to work with an excessive amount of people for a short amount of time before, as some say, "moving onto the next one." In this case, however, that means moving onto the next group of strangers who become your new colleagues and will soon leave you and you will soon leave them to work with others. It's exhausting, meeting so many people within a year or so and having to leave them JUST when you've begun to grow close to them._

 _See, those people who GUESS that they know the truth about Hollywood relationships believe celebrities have issues finding true love because they're actors and performers and they live for dramatics. As this IS true, in some cases, it is also false. Some "regular people" also believe it's due to being confused with fiction and reality why actors believe they have "found the one." Sure, sure! With some celebrities this can be the case and they're just seeking attention or are so broken they don't know what they want._

 _But in most cases, the outcome of a celebrity relationship has been tampered with because the two lovebirds are forced to leave each other's presence before anything better can come out of a small beginning._

 _Not only are some celebrity relationships in jeopardy because of these factors, but "normal folk" issues are a problem as well. Such as the couple facing hardships or financial problems. (Yes, celebrities have money issues, too.)_

 _But as any potential "regular" couple's story may go...the problems could also stem from the interests of one of the two, or in cases that involve the interests of the same sex...Confusion._

 _This is what happened between Kristen Carroll Wiig and Kathryn "Kate" McKinnon Berthold._

 _They had great potential most would say. Their coworkers saw it on the set while, one summer, they filmed a remake of the 1984 classic, "Ghostbusters." But most importantly, their fans noticed as well. The one thing that makes Wiig and McKinnon's story so much more crazy is that the fans never knew that they were right all along._

 _Something happened that Summer. Something that one could only hope had gone differently._

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"CUT!" Director Paul Feig ordered from his chair behind the sample screen. "Awesome job." He took off his headphones and stood from the stool, setting them down on it and walking around the four large cameras surrounding the cast he proudly chose for the film. He smiled to the four women before looking at his watch, seeing that it was almost two in the morning, and he yawned. When he clapped his hands together in one motion, he turned to face the crew, yelling out to everyone. "That's a wrap for tonight, guys! Thank you, everybody! Remember to check your schedules for tomorrow's shoot and be here an hour to an hour and a half early. Goodnight!" Most of the surrounding persons present responded with a quick 'goodnight' or a 'see you tomorrow' and they all continued their clean up duties before heading out to their hotels.

"Phew! I am ready for a good night's sleep!" Ms. Leslie Jones announced to her three cast-mates and Mr. Feig.

"Me...too!" Melissa McCarthy replied, taking off her character's glasses and rubbing an eye. "Wanna head to props so we can get outta here?" She asked her longtime friend, Kristen Wiig, and the other two.

Kristen sighed. "Yeah." It came out as an exhausted whisper as she reached up to scratch an area of her head where her wig had been bothering her the whole last take.

"Hey, Paul?" Kate McKinnon asked quietly as Leslie and Melissa started for the exit. "Were my takes okay this time? Or was I a little too Olya? Minus the accent?"

"No, no. Kate. You were wonderful. I'm really loving the person Holtzmann is becoming." Paul put a reassuring hand on Kathryn's back. "Just keep doing what you're doing. It's what makes it wonderful." They had begun to walk toward the exit, right behind Kristen who was following Melissa and Leslie. Kate nervously nodded, looking down at the floor while taking her yellow-lensed glasses off her forehead and continuing to the door while Paul gave her one last comforting smile before watching them leave while he stayed back to help clean up a few things.

"You shouldn't keep selling yourself short." Kristen spoke, in front of the blonde. They were some of the first few words Wiig had spoken to Kate out of character since they had begun to shoot this movie. They had met quite a few times before this year. Once at a tiny, less popularized award show. Maybe two or three times on the set of another film called 'Masterminds.' And even though they worked for a season together on 'Saturday Night Live,' they hardly had time to speak unless it was in a sketch or at table readings where they practiced. But for some reason, this was the first time Kristen ever initiated the conversation.

Kate was a huge fan of Kristen's before she herself had even made it big on 'The Big Gay Sketch Show,' so whenever they met and DID have a short chance for small conversation, McKinnon was the one who began the interaction with her small crush. It was always just a celebrity crush, nothing major, and she never actually expected to meet the natural brunette before 2012. Then when her dream came true, she spoke with her as many chances as she could. It was also quite hard due to the fact that Kathryn had been a bit shy and conservative, especially when meeting new people.

Another challenge? Kristen was also extremely timid, if not moreso than McKinnon. Both played eccentric and quite boisterous characters on stage and in front of a camera, but in real life...they were as socially awkward and terrified as any nerdy fangirl was.

"You're really good." Wiig continued when she slowed down, letting Kate catch up to her as they resumed walking to the door. "It is SO hard to keep a straight face while you're ad-libbing." A sweet and gentle giggle escaped the taller woman's throat and Kate only glanced at her, already knowing she was probably making that adorable face when she laughed.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you." Kate had no idea what to say when someone-ANYONE, complimented her. And now it was Kristen Wiig who was. What was she supposed to say?

"Ugh! I can't wait to get this wig off!" Kristen said while fidgeting with it once again.

They finally reached the door and Kate beat Kristen to the handle, holding the door open for the lady. As Wiig walked through and smiled down at the nervous blonde, Kate replied with something she never thought had a reason. "I miss Nino." After letting Kris through, she followed and let the door shut behind them.

Looking up at the stars, the 42 year old actress asked, "Who's Nino?"

"Nino's my son."

"Oh! Your cat!" Kristen looked back to the woman beside her. She chuckled. "I remember now. You used to gush about him all the time at table readings in Studio 8H."

"Um. Wow!" Kate whispered in a strange tone. "I can't believe I actually talk about him THAT much that you even remembered him as my son." Though Kathryn let out a loud laugh, deep down she felt like she should be even quieter and refrain from scaring the other actress with her weirdness.

"Well, I used to refer to my dog as my daughter, so..." Another adorable giggle. "...There's another thing we have in common."

They were almost to the prop and costume trailer when Berthold put her shaky fingers through her own hair, furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion. "'ANOTHER' thing?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek afterwards.

"Yeah." Kristen knew she was getting a little better at the whole speaking to people thing, thanks to interviews and meeting new people, but for some reason, she just wasn't completely there yet. "We're both comedians. We're both kick ass Ghostbusters. We're both kind of shy, I've noticed." She looked to her side, seeing Kate gulp while the blonde stared at her own feet as they walked. She now realized mentioning Kate's shyness to her was only making her more shy in this moment. Used to using humor as a defense mechanism or some sort of comfort thing, Wiig added. "We're both hot." She flipped the fake hair on her head, followed by a bit of laughter hoping Kathryn would catch onto it as a joke.

Trying not to seem so obvious in her nervous state, Kate responded in the only way she knew how. She stepped in front of Kristen, walking backwards as she spoke. "Now THAT...is VERY true." She [unintentionally] seductively pushed her fingers through the disheveled, wavy hair that flopped in front of her face and she stopped walking just for a second before 'dropping it like it's hot' directly in front of the taller woman. When she stood up again, she awkwardly turned back around, realizing they finally made it to the trailer. Ascending the steps, with her back to Kristen she closed her eyes for a moment, kicking herself for being such a dork, but hoping Wiig wouldn't think anything of it, being a bit quirky herself.

The butterflies Kathryn once held in Kristen's presence during the taping of 'Saturday Night Live' had found their way back into her life and she entered the trailer, leaving the door open behind her and almost immediately attempted to start a conversation with Leslie in order to forget about what just happened.

Little did the 31 year old comedian know that Ms. Wiig had a smirk plastered on her face the moment Kate did her little drop back there and said smirk never left. That is...it didn't leave until she felt a strange tingling in her chest while she replayed it in her mind upon entering the trailer as well. Kristen had felt that tingling before...but this was new, as it was with a woman and the realness of it began to frighten her, though a part of her liked it.


	2. Overdressed

_See, I know most people wouldn't have called that the start of anything too special. It was just a small spark in the actress's heart. And it was in the heart of someone who loved everybody. So it couldn't have been anything romantic or meaningful, could it? Well...The truth is that Kristen had actually felt such tingling for a few women before. Just small celebrity crushes and little obsessions that never went anywhere. But seeing Kate everyday only added onto her obsession...Especially when Kate played Holtzmann as a flirty engineer always dropping hints for Erin Gilbert, the character so coincidentally played by Kristen Wiig herself. Or so she thought it was a coincidence._

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

About two weeks passed since Kate re-obtained her Kristen butterflies and Kristen felt her tingles for Kate. The pair had finally developed a somewhat healthy friendship and since they had grown so acquainted with one another, neither of them were too shy to speak anymore. All five of the stars, Chris Hemsworth included as well, had begun to enjoy everyone's company a bit more. They all ate together, played games together, and even hung in each other's hotel rooms every now and then. This helped ease things for the two shy women in the group. Wiig had finally gotten to know Leslie a bit better and she eventually grew used to the woman's loud volume and contagious laughter. Kathryn soon found herself a little too comfortable around Melissa. So comfortable, in fact, that the two were often scolded for fooling around too much while filming. They had even made it to a point where Melissa would somehow end up carrying Kate around like a toddler monkey, clinging to the zookeeper. Everyone grew accustomed to Chris in no time, as he was the perfect man...inside and out.

This was also where things grew to be frustrating for both Kristen and Kate. McKinnon was so obviously annoyed at Kristen's constant flirtatiousness through her fictional character that Leslie and Melissa often caught on to her role as Holtzy lashing out and trying even harder to pick up Erin.

How were things frustrating for Kristen in this situation, you ask? Well...this was the first time she had ever actually begun to wonder if her accusations of her own sexuality were true. For 42 years she swore she was straight. Sure, there were a few trying moments where she wondered. But this was the first time she was truly serious about her confusion. Maybe this is why her first and only marriage failed. Or maybe this is why she never wanted to marry again. She might have loved Hayes and all of her ex-boyfriends. But did she love them enough? She wondered if she had a hard time loving them to an extent because it's harder to fall for men. She had no idea. And therefore...she was frustrated. Having Chris Hemsworth on set only forced her to think hard about this while constantly being flirted with by Holtzy. Or Kate. Or Erin being flirted with by Kate. Or was it Holtzy? Ugh! She just couldn't tell anymore. What was happening?

She often found herself blushing during takes with either of them. She couldn't control it anymore and she hadn't a clue what she was doing.

Kate, however, knew exactly what she was doing. She would counteract every Erin and Kevin moment with an Erin and Holtzy moment or just a plain and private Kate and Kristen moment behind the scenes. Some of it was intentional, but some of it was subconscious. She, of course, didn't want to force anything upon Kristen, especially knowing there were rumors of Kristen having a boyfriend and she wouldn't stand a chance anyway. Kate never wanted to [and she hoped she never did] step over any boundaries while around Wiig.

For awhile Kristen thought she had everything under control. But things were getting out of hand, she could tell, when she found herself feeling a bit jealous of Melissa and/or Leslie when they shared moments with the blonde. Sure, Leslie and Kate were friends from SNL, that didn't bother Kristen too much. But Melissa was supposed to be one of Wiig's best friends and even she had better luck making close, close friends with Kathryn. Now Kristen knew...she was in deeper than before.

Then there was the Fourth of July party.

Every member of the cast and crew were invited to Melissa's for the celebration. Other celebrities were invited as well. Most of the people who could, brought their families and their children. They all flew in for the holiday. Their children played out in the heated pool for some night swimming. The adults hung out on the pool deck or inside the luxurious multi-million-dollar home, drinking wine and talking. Ben Falcone, Melissa's husband, played a few video games with other male stars, including Hemsworth.

Kristen was one of the first to show as she helped set up and for some reason, all she could think about was her high hopes that Kate would come. She remembered a talk they had a week before when Kate admitted to preferring nights in with Nino over a few hours spent away from him with people who sometimes make her cringe or feel uncomfortable. The two had grown quite close, Kris would admit, she just wanted to be even closer. If that were possible without giving them a label.

Standing around at the party, not really talking to anyone began to make Wiig feel horrible as she was preoccupied in wondering if Berthold would ever show. She found herself looking around the room she'd be in, wondering if she was a terrible person for ignoring those in front of her and hoping she wasn't an even worse person for having such thoughts of Kate. She didn't want to hurt the funny, talented, nicest person she'd ever met by leading her on to think they'd have a chance when she herself wasn't sure if they would. But still, all she wanted was to talk to her. And see her as much as possible.

Finally, she saw her.

The 42 year old actress was in the middle of a conversation with Bill Hader and a 'Ghostbusters' crew member when she spotted Kathryn walking into the large living room. Not only was Kristen both grateful and shocked to see Kate there, but she was even more surprised to see McKinnon in a slimming black dress with her hair down, loose waves falling passed her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Kate told her, at one point, that she loved to wear the dresses on the red carpet and for interviews, but when at a personal event, she'd much rather be in comfortable attire and with her hair in an easy, messy updo. Even though she doubted it, Wiig couldn't help but pretend Kate dressed up just for her.

After excusing herself from Hader and Robert Yeoman, a cinematographer, Kristen casually made her way to the shorter woman, whom Wiig could tell was silently panicking as she looked around at the bodies she didn't know.

Intimidated by many of the famous people Melissa and Ben had invited tonight, Kate asked herself why she even forced herself to come. Her own question was answered the minute she looked over to see the stunning woman heading toward her. Yes, stunning and gorgeous, though Kristen was only wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and a floral print designer sweater. Perhaps it was the way Kristen's short blonde hair was pinned to one side that caught Kate's attention or...No! It was those eyes.

That was it for Kristen too. The piercing, icy blue eyes that locked with her darker ones beckoned her forward until she finally reached Kathryn, stopping just inches from her. "Hey. I'm glad you could make it." Wiig spoke in an unusually higher tone than normal.

"I feel overdressed." McKinnon looked down at herself and back to Kristen's sweater before seeing a grin on the woman's face.

"Naw. You look great!" Kristen had to speak a little louder to be heard over the combination of music playing, kids yelling from the pool, and adults jibber-jabbering about politics and nonsense that terrified her.

"Thank you." Hoping to come up with a good enough joke to hear the taller woman's adorable laugh, Berthold added, "It's the only nice thing I own." That's not what she was hoping for, but it was enough to gain a chortle from Wiig and they both relaxed a bit.


	3. Fourth of July

They had no clue what it was, they hadn't a clue at all. But something just clicked. The both of them spent hours on one of Melissa's sofas just talking about anything and everything. They laughed together and shared childhood stories and they exchanged the moments both knew they were destined to be comedians. Kristen talked about how she didn't really think of herself as a funny person and Kate corrected her. [More like scolded.] Kate even put herself down a few times when people would politely interrupt them just to tell her how much they admired her work on SNL and how great it was to meet her. Even though she was flattered, the humble woman would widen her eyes upon their departure and suck in her cheeks like a fish, silently telling Kristen that they had gone mad and she wasn't as great as everyone believed. All Kristen needed to do was tilt her head to the side, sending Kate a certain look and the younger of the two would let her head drop in embarrassment.

"Hey, you two are in the new 'Ghostbusters,' movie, huh?" Well-known actress, Allison Janney, asked while walking passed the couch. "With Leslie Jones and Melissa, right?"

"Mhm." Kate looked up to the tall woman standing over them, hoping she didn't look too much in shock at the sight of one of her idols.

"Yeah. We are." Kristen responded with a surprisingly calm demeanor that caused Berthold to look at her beside her. "We start back up filming on Tuesday."

"That's great! I heard about the possibility of the remake and when they announced the cast I thought, 'now that's a perfect bunch of gals.'" Allison smiled down at the two. "Can't wait to see it!"

"Thank you." Kristen smiled back as she began to walk away.

"Thanks so much." A starstruck Kate choked out just before Janney was out of hearing range.

They both watched her leave and when Kris turned her head back to Kate she mouthed the words, _'Oh my god!'_ and received an ecstatic smile from Kate which read, _'I know!'_

While Kristen looked over her should once more to see Ms. Janney stepping out onto the patio, Kate thought to herself how funny it was that Kristen was just as excited to talk to her as she was, when in fact...that was the same reaction Kathryn had the day she met Kristen Wiig those few years ago.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 _Now, as a reader you should know that this conversation at the party lasted over three hours and they talked about things that revealed just how much more similar the two were. Both were shy, yes, but both also confessed that being all big and out there as their SNL characters was the only times they felt comfortable in front of people. Like, they were able to be different people or even better, they could be themselves without feeling like they'd be ridiculed (too much} for it. They even joked about how they lived to serve Lorne Michaels and making him happy was their only mission on Earth as humans.  
_

 _All jokes aside, they were gradually growing closer. Both mentally and physically._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kristen had gone to get a drink and Kate left to use the bathroom. When they both returned around the same time, they sat back down on the sofa, closer to each other than before and this time, they sat sideways so they were facing each other. Kate's right elbow rested on the back of the couch beside her and her head rested in her hand while she looked at Kristen. The older of the two put her left leg up on the couch, getting a bit more comfortable as she bent her knee, leaving her in the position of half meditation. Her hands were folded in her own lap in front of her.

It took them a moment before they could think of something else to talk about and Kristen looked around the room with a big sigh. Keeping her eyes to her left, she spoke, "So, did you hear about that train that got derailed in Philadelphia?" She didn't know why she brought up such a depressing topic, but she couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"No. Oh my god. When?"

"A couple months ago, I think? They said it was driving faster than it should've been. And they're still trying to figure out why." She remembered reading an article about it a few weeks ago and she found it oddly suspicious.

"I, uh...wow. Do you know how many died?"

Now Kristen felt how truly saddening this topic was and she wanted to kick herself for being the one to bring it up. "Uh, the article said eight, I think? And about two hundred were injured."

"Oh. Well, thank god it wasn't worse."

"I know."

It was quiet again and Kate, her head still resting in her hand, looked to the people standing behind Kristen, who stared at the beauty and perfection in the younger woman's face as she concentrated on thinking of a new subject. Kristen bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous and she looked down at her sweating, fidgety hands. It wasn't until now that she noticed she could smell the sweet perfume McKinnon had on and it caused her to briefly close her eyes in an attempt to get ahold of herself. A third of her soul desperately wanted to get up and walk around to get her mind off things and to figure out what was really going on in her head, but the other two thirds refused to let her for she wondered if this would be her only chance to be so close to the other comedian.

"Have you heard anything about 'Masterminds' yet?" Kate was grateful she finally thought of something to bring up. The movie they shot a year before was supposed to have been released by now, but there were some issues due to financial problems and it had to be delayed. Kate wondered if the other big star of the film would know when they planned on releasing it finally.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Wiig was trying to look her in the eye, but for some reason, her own were fixated on Kate's golden locks of astounding hair.

"No." McKinnon answered in a tone as if it were a shame. "And unfortunately I don't have the Twitter or the Facebook or anything to keep in touch with Jared or stay updated or whatever."

"You don't have social media?" Kristen wondered.

"I don't."

"Yeah. Neither do I." Wiig accidentally copied the other woman and she rested her left elbow on the back of the couch, leaning her head into her hand. "There's so much negativity out there. I mean, look at what we've heard about Ghostbusters already and we've only been shooting for a few weeks."

"I know. Also, I'm afraid I'll say something that offends someone and I don't feel like being attacked by people on the internet."

"Exactly." Kristen agreed.

The moment Wiig spoke that last word, Kate's heart dropped and she feared whatever her brain was doing. "I, uh..." She stood up, looking around and realizing the party was beginning to die down. Her eyes landed on a clock and she forced herself to yawn with a little trick she developed as a kid to get out of things. "I better get back to Nino and study up on some of my lines." She let out an awkward laugh, one that instantly brought Kristen's mind to Holtzmann and she stood up as well.

"Um...drive safely." She didn't mean to chuckle after, knowing Kate was a terrible driver and hoping her feelings weren't hurt. Wiig cleared her throat of the laugh and looked down at the floor between them.

"You too." Kate joked back.

"Oh, I'm, uh...I'm staying the night." Kristen responded.

"Ayyy, y'all leavin?'" Leslie, a little buzzed, wobbled over to the pair, Melissa soon following.

"I am. I gotta make sure my baby's okay." McKinnon smiled at Kristen while leaning in to give Leslie a hug.

"Give him a kiss for me." Kristen laughed, but immediately kicked herself, unaware if the wine was getting to her or if she was just this dumb around people she liked. "IF you give him kisses, that is." Another strange giggle escaped her throat and she hoped no one could notice her red cheeks.

"Oh, trust me. He gets lots of kisses." Kate admitted before giving Melissa a hug as well.

"Yeah. He do!" Leslie nodded. "Trust me, I know!"

"Thank you for coming." Melissa stated while they hugged.

"Hey, y'all. I've been thinkin.'" Jones began. "We need a start a group text or somethin.'"

"Can you do that?" Melissa wondered, sending Kristen a questionable look.

"Of course you can!" The tallest of the four replied. "I got all of y'all numbers. I'll..." She stopped, pulling her phone from her pocket. "...You know what. I'ma start one right now." She pressed a few buttons on her phone. "Before I forget." She mumbled to herself and it wasn't long before the other three heard their phones going off.

After checking her own cell, Kate smiled at the group and headed for the door.

The second Kate sat down in the driver's seat of her car, she felt her phone vibrating again. Putting her seat belt on, she checked the device, seeing that it was a text message from a number she didn't recognize. Opening the message she couldn't help but read it with a large ear to ear grin, instantly knowing who it was from.

 _"You didn't give me a hug."_

Another message.

 _"It's okay, I forgive you. ;)"_

And another.

 _"P.S. Seriously...drive safe."_


	4. How Far?

Kate was unaware of how to respond, so she just put her seat belt on and slowly drove away. She spent the entire drive thinking about Kristen and wondering how she'd continue to work with her for the rest of 'Ghostbusters' without having her daily moments of pondering her feelings. She had begun to wonder what Kristen was thinking. Sending her a text expressing her apparent unhappiness with being the only one of the group who wasn't given a hug only confused Kate more.

"Oh God." She thought to herself the closer she got to her Los Angeles home [which she hated having to own, but felt secure with it.] "Oh God! Oh God!" She didn't know what made her think of it, but her mind went straight to shooting 'Ghostbusters.' Had she really been doing all of that flirting with Erin as Holtzmann? She hadn't realized at the time how much she was really forcing the idea of Holtz and Gilbert down everyone's throats. It started as a bit of a joke and just having some fun at first, but now it was starting to feel real. Too real. She knew it was herself hitting on Kristen, but she hadn't realized how far she had gone. How far could she go?

She made it 'home' and when she put the car in park, she bit her bottom lip, wondering if she wanted to pick up her phone or not. Staring down at it in the middle console, she hesitated to reach down and grab it. But when she unbuckled her seat belt, she changed her mind and decided not to. Only the moment she opened the door, she saw her screen light up with a notification. "Twenty three text messages?!" Though she was alone, she spoke aloud. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and wallet before getting out of the car and [accidentally] slamming the door to the vehicle shut.

After setting her wallet down and plugging her phone in, she forced herself not to be tempted to check the messages before stripping as fast as possible and getting into a comfortable pair of gray sweatpants and one of her college t-shirts from Columbia. She shook her hair, flipping it over her head and putting it up in a messy bun. Sitting down on the couch, she was more than happy to see her fat cat, Nino, jump up into her lap. "Hey, baby." She cuddled with him for a minute or two before hearing her phone vibrate over and over again. Groaning, she reached over, picking it up and seeing that an additional fifteen messages were waiting to be read. She scooted over to her right a little bit, bringing herself closer to the device so it could stay plugged in. When she unlocked the home screen, she clicked on the message icon seeing that all the texts were from Leslie, Melissa, and Kristen in the group chat Leslie had created.

Kate was a bit too tired to read all the messages, so she just read the ones closest to the bottom.

 ** _Melissa: "Bill is so smashed."_**

 ** _Leslie: "U 2 rlly should c him. Hes actin like Stefan. Lmfao"_**

 ** _Kristen: "Lol Oh my god."_**

 ** _Melissa: "Kristen, he just made a joke about you."_**

 ** _Kristen: "I'm not surprised."_**

Kate was a bit confused. Why were they texting each other while at the same party? She chuckled at her friends.

 ** _Leslie: "Y'all whr is Kate?"_**

 ** _Melissa: "Idk. Kate, why aren't you answering?"_**

 ** _Kristen: "She's probably still driving, guys. You know how bad she is. Lol And I told her to drive safe, maybe that encouraged her to go as slow as possible."_**

 ** _Kate finally answered: "I saw that."_**

 ** _Kristen: "Oh. Haha Hiiii."_**

 ** _Leslie: "Oh shit."_**

 ** _Melissa: "That's a bit awkward. xD Did you get home safely?"_**

 ** _Kate: "Yeah. Nino's in my lap, where he belongs."_**

 ** _Kristen: "Omg"_**

 ** _Leslie: "That aint right."_**

 ** _Melissa: "Oh my god, you guys."_**

 ** _Leslie: "Wut?"_**

 ** _Melissa: "Look at Bill and Bobby."_**

 ** _Kristen: "What? Moynihan?"_**

 ** _Kate: "Wait. Bobby was at the party?"_**

 ** _Leslie: "He showed up just after u left...OMG U GUYS! THEYRE ACTING OUT THE SOPRANOS DIARIES SKETCH W/ FRED!"_**

 ** _Kristen: "Seriously?"_**

 ** _Leslie: "Kate, u need 2b here. Were missin Carmela."_**

 ** _Kate: "Have Kristen do it. She can do anything."_** The blonde instantly regretted that message, hoping the others wouldn't think anything of it.

 ** _Leslie: "Cant."_**

 ** _Kristen: "Awww, thanx Kate. But I cant do ANYTHING."_**

 ** _Melissa: "She went home already."_**

 ** _Kate: "Oh."_**

 ** _Leslie: "Kris, yes u can & Kate, she left almost right after u."_**

Kate instantly felt a strange feeling in her throat that she recognized as a cross of feeling both nervous and sick and the same time. Her body temperature rose and she bit her fingernails, before watching the messages on her phone continue to pop up. The conversation turned into one of details from both Leslie and Melissa describing the party and Kristen commented every now and then. After awhile, Kate grew bored and uninterested in answering as she went into her other messages, staring at the three texts from Wiig before she left tonight.

Kristen left right after she did? Why? Maybe she was thinking too much into it. She wasn't sure, but a part of her was so desperate to find out, yet she wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to know or not. How far would she go?

Playing with her bottom lip, she finally made the decision to officially put Kristen's number into her contacts, her heart pounding as she did so. This was Kristen Wiig. She was literally putting THE Kristen Wiig's personal cell phone number into her phone. She was just one button away from starting a conversation with the cute and talented comedian. Should she do it?

Staring at the message that read _'You didn't give me a hug.'_ she took three deep breaths, terrified to even make this decision. But finally, she shook her head and sucked it up. While she ignored the notifications from the group text, she typed down her own message that would only be seen between the two of them, and quickly, so as not to change her mind, she pressed the 'send' button.

 ** _Kate: "Hey. Why'd you leave the party so early? I thought you were staying the night?"_**

 ** _Kristen: "No. It started to get pretty lame, especially after you left. :)"_**

 **Kate's heart was now beating so fast, she suspected it was trying to bang its way out of her chest.**

 ** _Kate: "Oh. Haha."_**

 ** _Kristen: "Plus, I feel like I'd be too much of a hassle to Melissa since she has to deal with so much. She's got the kids and the adult guests who might pass out drunk wherever. Lol"_**

 ** _Kate: "True."_**

There was a long pause, that seemed like it lasted forever in between the next message. Neither woman knew how to carry on a conversation over text very well, but neither gave up.

 ** _Kristen: "Hey, we get to film the scene where Holtz and Erin meet for the first time next week."_**

 ** _Kate: "That's right! Finally. Lol I feel weird."_**

 ** _Kristen: "Haha why?"_**

 ** _Kate: "Cause I feel like I don't have a clue what I'm doing and it'll be hard making it seem like it's the 1st time we've ever seen each other. I'm not that good an actress. xD Why can't we film movies in chronological order? Haha"_**

 ** _Kristen: "Good question lol But hey! What did I say about putting yourself down? Don't! Ur capable of more than you think. And ur really talented. So I know you can do it. Plus, Paul is such a great director, he'll give you some good directing. Lol"_**

 ** _Kate: ":/"_**

 ** _Kristen: "Don't worry, I'll be there to help. ;* "_**

Did Kristen really just send her a winking kiss face? Oh Gosh! Kathryn wasn't sure what was happening. So many things ran through her mind. She began to wonder if this was all just friendly or more than that? Or did Kristen just not know what to say? Kate sure didn't!

 _ **Kate: "We all know I definitely need help. :'D"** _

**_Kristen: "All comedians do. Haha"_**

 ** _Kate: "True."_**

How far would Kate go? Looking down at Nino, she remembered the day he was rescued. She remembered that she took a chance on this abandoned cat, taking him in as her own and she remembered that it was one of the best decisions she ever made. How far could she go?

She took a chance.

 ** _Kate: "Are you busy tomorrow?"_**

Though it was only a few seconds before Kris answered, to Kate it felt like hours. She impatiently stared at her phone.

 ** _Kristen: "Not really. I have a meeting with my agent in the morning and then a video chat session scheduled with Jeff about one of Erin's costumes, but after that not really, no. You?"_**

 ** _Kate: "Wanna go get some lunch or something? I feel like we should catch up more."_**

A part of her wanted to vomit.

 _ **Kristen: "Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess we can. I'll let you know what's going on and stuff."**_

McKinnon's stomach rapidly rose and fell as she began to type, but was soon interrupted with another text.

 ** _Kristen: "Ur totally right though. We don't have enough scenes together. ;) Haha"_**

She grew light headed, but a smile grew on her face while she tried to force herself not to fall for a straight, unavailable, way out of her league (in her own opinion) woman.

 ** _Kate: "We don't."_**

Kathryn slapped herself in the forehead, trying to get ahold of herself, but failing. It wasn't long before she was thankful this conversation was happening over text message. She didn't want Kristen Wiig to see her blushing while sending just a simple two words to her.

 ** _Kristen: "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Kate."_**

 ** _Kate: "Great idea. I should catch some z's as well. Haha. Night."_**

Kate took another deep breath, wondering if she could catch some sleep at all after that. What on earth was going on? They're just friends. They're just friends. She tried to convince herself, but as she laid in bed that night, she couldn't help but question how things would go tomorrow and if they would soon find out if they WERE just friends.

She found the last bit of sanity and strength she had to reply back to the group message.

 ** _Kate: "Goodnight, Ladies."_**

 ** _Melissa: "Night night, Kate."_**

 ** _Leslie: "Sleep tight, bitch."_**

It took awhile for Kristen to answer and Kate wondered if she fell asleep that fast. But two minutes later, she had a notification.

 ** _Kristen: "Don't let the bed bugs bite."_**

Almost immediately after...

 ** _Kristen: "Sorry, that was weird and corny. Lol Night, guys."_**

And Kate tried her best to get some sleep with a nervous smile plastered on her exhausted face.

A/N: Sorry this fic isn't too good right now. But trust me. Things will pick up soon and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please leave comments. Love you all! Mwah!


	5. Where Are We Going?

Kristen hadn't a clue why she agreed to lunch. Perhaps she was just trying to get her feelings in check and she was testing herself. Maybe she wasn't sure if she was just curious or actually picturing herself with Kate in a more intimate matter than a simple friendship. She could've been questioning herself, she might've wanted answers. She was somehow hoping this lunch date would reveal to her why watching Kate with other girls made her jealous and a bit unsteady. It's not like they were even dating at all...But for some reason she only wanted the blonde to look at her the way she had been.

As annoyed as she would get at times, while playing Erin Gilbert the particle physicist, Kristen Wiig the comedian and actress hated Holtzmann being so flirty. Yet every morning before work, she longed for it and looked forward to what Kate might do next to chip away at the person she was...the person Kristen THOUGHT she was. Now, she didn't know anymore. There was just something about McKinnon. And Kristen needed to put her finger on it soon. Perhaps that's why she agreed to this lunch.

Kristen walked into the diner and turning to her left, she recognized no one, so she looked to the tables on her right. It didn't take long at all to find Kate as the bright smile she shown lit up the entire restaurant, causing a grin to form on Kristen's lips as well. The usual brunette found herself paralyzed for a moment as she spotted the other woman in a plum colored, button down shirt that somehow brought out the blue in her eyes. Her sleeves were rolled up to her forearms and she had on a casual pair of jeans. Kristen noted that this was the first time she'd seen Kathryn with her hair in a tight ponytail. For some reason, she wondered how she looked. Looking down at herself while she finally started to head for Kate's table, she saw the soft beige skinny jeans she wore along with the pastel yellow tank top and white cardigan.

As she approached the table, Kate stood up to give her a small, awkward hug that lasted less than a millisecond. One of Kristen's hands reached up to push a strand of her dyed blonde, short hair behind her own ear and she took her seat across from McKinnon. "Hey." Kate finally said, taking her own seat as well.

"Hi." Kristen shyly pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down over her thumbs to nervously clutch the fabric.

"What? No tiny bowtie?" Berthold asked with a scrunch of her nose.

After a small chuckle, Wiig answered. "No. Unfortunately they're all at home with Mike Hat." She joked.

Kate's laugh was inaudible and short. "Ah." She slowly nodded. Looking out the window, her grin faded as a case of butterflies fluttered again in her abdomen.

A waitress came by and took their order of Kristen's coffee and Kate's orange juice. "Will this all be on one check?" The employee wondered.

"Umm..." Kristen looked up at the young lady, about to answer, but she was interrupted.

"Yes, please. Thank you." The waitress nodded and left after setting down their menus. A little shocked and flattered, Kristen bit her lower lip as she anxiously looked back to Kate. "I got it." McKinnon insisted.

Slightly tilting her head to the side, Kristen replied. "Thank you. That's very nice." She awkwardly looked down at the table with a smirk before letting out an uncomfortable giggle.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Kate immediately picked up the menu, opening it and reading through.

The waitress returned with Kristen's coffee and Kate's orange juice. The older of the two picked up her coffee, taking a sip. "So, when are you flying back to New York?"

"Tomorrow night." Kate continued to look through the menu. "Nino's pretty homesick already. I just brought him along because I knew he probably missed me."

Kristen folded her arms on the table, still staring down at it. She hated seeming rude when she didn't look into people's eyes when they spoke, but it was an early-developed habit as a shy kid. "And then you're going back to Boston on Monday?" She picked up her cup of coffee, taking another gulp.

"Yeah, probably." It was silent for awhile as Kris nodded and finally began to search through her own menu. "I think I'm gonna get the House Burger." McKinnon finally decided, closing the laminated menu and setting down before taking a swig of her orange juice.

"Yeah, I think I'll get the same." Kristen closed the book, setting it on top of Kate's. She wasn't actually comprehending any of it as she was too busy wondering what this lunch even was.

"How's your brother?" Kate asked about Erik.

"Oh. Good. He's good." She strangely chuckled, keeping her eyes on the silverware in front of her. "For some reason, I forgot I told you about him."

"What?" Berthold held back a laugh. "We were just talking about him last night."

"I know. I know." Kristen put her hands up to her face with a small shake of her head. Her cheeks grew pink and she closed her eyes. "I did end up drinking a little too much wine last night." Kate did nothing but giggle before taking another sip of her O.J. and sitting back in her chair. "Huh." Kristen crossed her arms on the table again.

"What?" Kate asked.

With the hope that Kate wouldn't be too offended, the 42 year old smirked before saying, "That must be uncomfortable for you?"

"What?" The one with the long blonde hair grinned.

"Sitting like that." Wiig chortled.

"Oh." McKinnon laughed and slouched down even more in her chair, loving the sound of Kristen's giggles. "You know, if this place wasn't so fancy, I'd put my foot up there too."

"It's not that fancy." Wiig looked around, her own posture relaxing a little bit as she encouraged her friend.

Kate looked to her right at the other customers and she happily lifted her leg. But just before it reached the surface of the table, Kristen extended one of her arms.

"No, no. I was kidding. Don't!" She said all the while she laughed.

Kate put her leg back down and sat up. She couldn't help but lovingly gaze at Kristen as the timid actress looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I'm just kiddin.'" For some reason, McKinnon recognized her own tone as that of her Ellen DeGeneres impression and she smiled down at the table, giggling as well.

"Have you been here before?" Wiig asked.

"No, I haven't."

"How'd you find out about it?"

"Aidy recommended it." Kate's Long Island accent pushed through a few of her words.

"Oh." Kristen nodded. "Aidy's great."

"She is...I love my lil' baby Aidy." Kathryn gushed about her best friend with a petite laugh.

Kristen remembered seeing some of the newest SNL sketches and whenever the women of the show did one of their music video spoofs, Aidy Bryant was known for being called that. Shaking her head with a chuckle, Kristen watched as the waitress returned to take their orders.

While they ate, they talked more about life and the arts. Kristen told Kate about who her favorite SNL host was and why. Kate explained to Kristen why she couldn't choose. The longer they talked, the more comfortable Kristen got and she came out of her shell a bit more. Kate was no longer a stranger to her. And yet, the oldest was still confused. She thought talking and getting to know one another would change her thoughts and feelings and she would begin to think of Kate as nothing more than a friend, but if anything...she felt closer and more obsessed with the blonde. This was all so new and she wasn't entirely sure what to do.

The check came and Kris insisted on Kate letting her leave the tip. Eventually, the younger woman gave in and they got ready to leave.

"This was really nice." Wiig said aloud as they exited the restaurant.

"It was."

"Thanks again for paying. You really didn't have to do that."

"No. No." Kate gently touched Kristen's arm, almost apologetically. "It feels good to do something nice every once and awhile."

"Aw. Well, you're nice all the time, so-"

"Oh, no. I'm not-"

"Really. You're probably the nicest person I've ever met if I'm being totally honest here." Kristen confessed, her arm still tingling from where Kate's hand was.

Kate looked down with a smile. "Well, it's easy being nice people who deserve it."

They began to subconsciously walk down the street and Kate was unaware of the look she had received from the taller woman beside her. It was silent while they walked. Neither of them even knew where they were going or why they even started. But they never stopped.

It was almost as if they were trying to keep the other's company for as long as possible. Kate stared down at her feet and Kristen looked around at the streets of Beverly Hills.

Finally, Kate realized something. "You never said when you were gonna go back to Boston?"

Kristen nervously scratched her head. "Oh, uh...I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow night. Just because Melissa is and since you and Leslie are gonna be back in New York, I'll be the only one here with nothing to do and no one to hang with, so-"

"What about your boyfriend?" McKinnon didn't mean to interrupt, but she felt a little apprehensive of the odd situation.

"My what?" For the first time, Kristen turned to look down at the shorter woman.

"That guy everyone's-"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Wiig spoke in an amused tone. With a laugh she added, "Those are just some dumb journalists making assumptions."

"Why the hell are people so-"

Kristen laughed. "I don't even know."

"Aren't you mad?" Kathryn asked seriously.

"I've learned to just laugh it off now. Sure, sometimes it hurts to have people assume things about you that aren't true, but you go through it long enough...it just becomes a joke." She continued to giggle until she turned to see the pensive look on Kate's face. Her own expression turned serious and she spoke again. "I feel bad for them actually."

"Who?"

"Journalists." Now Kristen was staring at her feet while they walked. "Their job consists of prying he truth from celebrities and the wealthy and people who have somehow deemed more important than society only to fail and then make up their own version of the truth anyways. They literally get paid for telling lies. And they're hated for it." She looked back up, watching the rich people walking by. "I don't know if I could live with myself knowing I get paid for being hated." Now she was the one unaware of the look she was receiving from the other actress.

"I don't think I could either." They both stopped walking and just looked at each other, wondering what was running through the other's mind.

Kristen was the one who broke the eye contact and she looked ahead of them. With an embarrassed chuckle she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

Kristen closed her eyes with another laugh before she turned her head to open them, seeing Kate staring at her while she said it. The smile on Kristen's face faded and she swallowed hard, realizing she's felt that hole in the pit of her stomach a few other times...with her first boyfriend.


	6. Girl Crush

"Um...We should...we should get going." Kate said, turning back around and starting back toward the restaurant.

Kristen stayed back for a few seconds, watching the woman slowly walk away with her head down. She heard her clearing her throat a couple steps ahead of her and a chill spread throughout her own body. It was hard to breathe for what seemed like forever and she licked her lips in thought. Finally, she decided to follow. When she caught up, the wrenching in her stomach did not stop her from speaking. "Hey." She was starting to wonder if Kate was feeling the same way when she noticed the younger female refusing to look back at her. "I've never met Nino."

The one in the pony tail swallowed, still looking down as she responded. "You want to?"

"Yeah." Kristen replied with a tone that said, _'obviously.'_

"Did you drive here?" McKinnon wondered.

"No. My driver should be back at the diner by now though."

"Oh. Um..." Kathryn wasn't too sure how she felt about trying to get close to Kristen anymore. But she was too nice and too infatuated to refuse. "Why don't you meet me at the house in about an hour then?"

Kristen stopped walking and Kate eventually halted as well. "I, uh...Why don't I just go with you?" Finally, the 31 year old looked to the other woman. "It's fine. I can just tell Colin to go on break or something."

 _'Don't say yes.'_ Kate told herself, knowing she was only gonna bring herself pain. But the little, hopeful smile on Wiig's face was not at all easy to resist. "Yeah. Sure." Mentally kicking herself, the shortest of the two resumed walking and Kristen happily followed.

When they finally returned to the restaurant, Kristen's driver was as she suspected, there waiting to pick her up. She excused him and followed Kate to her rental car. A part of her wanted to ask if she could drive, remembering how bad Kate was. But, almost like a robot, she hopped right into the passenger seat.

Most of the ride was silent, aside from the radio which was turned almost way down, so it barely made a difference. Kristen checked her phone a few times, trying not to feel so awkward, but it didn't work. "You can play with the radio if you want." Kate finally broke the silence. "Just don't break anything." She laughed.

Kate sent her a fake smile and she proceeded to turn up the volume while searching for a good station. The first channel she found was the classic rock station. 'Crimson and Clover' by Joan Jett played. The first couple of lyrics Kristen heard were, _"I don't hardly know her...But I think I could love her."_ Panicking, she quickly changed the channel. Landing on a country hits station, she heard 'Girl Crush' by Little Big Town. _"I want her long blonde hair...I want her magic touc-"_ Before the lyric was finished, the button was pushed again. Landing on an oldies station, she inaudibly sighed, glad to finally find a less awkward song. 'Vogue' by Madonna was almost over and she slightly danced in the seat beside Kate's.

Once the song ended, 'Kiss' by Prince played and she was tempted to change it again, but Kate seemed to like it too much, so she fought the urge to reach over and press the button once again. She also didn't want to seem too annoying, not sticking to one station. Looking out the window, she bopped her head to the beat and occasionally looked over to the natural blonde who was dancing and singing along. Watching the reckless driver made her somewhat more nervous than she already was, but it was honestly quite entertaining. There was one more line before the song was to end and Kate sang with. "All I want is your extra time and your..." she imitated kissing noises, "...Kiss." When she said the last word, she accidentally pointed to Kristen and, despite beating herself up for it, they both laughed before uncomfortably looking back ahead of them and listening to the advertisements on the radio. They were almost to Kate's house and one more song began to play. "Ugh!" Kate exclaimed. "I LOVE this song!"

"Really?" Wiig wondered.

"Yes! 'Mannequin' was one of my favorite movies when I was younger. Oh! And when you and Bill danced to it in 'Skeleton Twins.' Yes! Favorite scene!" She held tight to the steering wheel with both hands so as not to make Kristen nervous about her driving.

"You saw that?" Kris looked ahead, having forgotten that Kate has probably seen some of her movies. Meanwhile, 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us' by Starship continued to play.

"Yeah." The driver answered. "Why wouldn't I watch a film with you and Bill Hader as the leads?" She turned into her driveway, putting the car in park.

Kristen licked her lips and unbuckled her seat belt. "How...How many of my movies have you seen?" She didn't know why she asked, but now she was curious and for some reason, a bit self conscious.

"Um...I'm not sure." She unbuckled as well and began to count with her fingers as she spoke. "I've seen...Bridesmaids, How To Train Your Dragon...both of 'em...ummm, both Despicable Me's, Welcome To Me, I think. Uh, Anchorman 2, Secret Life of Walter Mitty, annndd...Whip It. OH! And Paul."

"Oh...Wow." Kristen was flattered and felt a bit embarrassed at the same time.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to see The Martian. That comes out this Summer, right?"

"Fall. It's coming out around September or October, I believe."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait. It looks so good!" Kate opened her door and stepped out.

Kristen followed. "It is." She shut the door and walked a few steps behind Kathryn to the entrance of the house.

McKinnon put the key in the door, opening it and waiting for Wiig to go in first. "Welcome to my LA house." She said in one of her strange voices. "I can't really call it home...but it's good enough." She was surprised to hear a small giggle from Kristen as she stepped in after the taller woman.

Kristen gazed around the room before looking over her shoulder to watch Kate shut the door. "It's nice." She smiled and noticed the emptiness of the house. "Hmm..." Her smile grew a bit wider. "It must be great not having a body guard."

"Eh, I don't need one. I may be small but I'm pretty tough." Kristen wanted to say that she believed it, but instead she just smiled and nodded. "Nino!" Kate yelled. "Mommy's home." She beckoned Kris to follow as they headed toward the kitchen. "Come on. He's probably eating, as always."

%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 _Kristen finally got to meet Nino. He liked her almost instantly. After a few minutes of petting the cat, the girls stayed in Kate's kitchen while they talked a bit more about work. After about an hour, Kate got Nino's cage ready for his flight to New York City. He would be picked up by Kate's sister and taken to McKinnon's real home in the Big Apple._

 _After getting Nino and his things ready, Kate decided she should pack the important things she needed before heading back to NYC herself. Kristen helped a little and many times, she almost told Kate to just fly to Boston with her. But she decided to stick to her boundaries in the hopes of not confusing Kate. Even though she had no idea...it was already too late and the youngest of the two was starting to think Kristen WAS curious._


	7. A Dream

_The next few days went by as slow as someone's senior year of high school. Kate drove Kristen to her house that day in total silence. Neither of them spoke and Kate had turned off the radio the moment they pulled out of her driveway. Both were doing a lot of thinking in that car and the thinking never stopped for the time they were away from each other. There were many times when one of them wanted to text the other that weekend, but both wimped out everytime. Kristen was too conflicted, unaware if her feelings were real or just wondering. And Kate's thoughts were becoming a blur. Before beginning the filming of 'Ghostbusters' she was perfectly content being single and she never once believed Kristen would even consider being with her. She still wasn't totally sure, but she had seen those looks before from many other girls who wanted to experiment or figure out who they were or whatever. But Kristen Wiig? A celebrity she had crushed on a few times was also possibly wondering? And she wanted Kate, of all people? It all felt like a dream. And being a Ghostbuster made it feel even more like a dream._

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%

The time came for filming to resume. Kate was even more nervous than she was before about this scene. She hadn't seen Kristen in days, nor had she even spoken to her. A part of her expected that to actually contribute to the filming, but another part of her wondered if it would ruin it. The moment she walked on set, she felt anxious. She just wanted to get it over and done with so she and Kris could talk...or so she could get out of there as soon as possible, avoiding Kristen. Everything made no sense to her.

"And action!" Paul said from behind the camera.

"Hey you." Kate immediately put her feet down from the lap table in front of her before breaking character. "What's the line?" Her heart was pounding. She had already fucked up and they just started.

"I want you to just riff. Say what you think Holtzmann would say seeing Erin for the first time. I don't care what the written line is right now. You just have fun." Feig responded. With a sigh, she got back into position, refusing to look at Kristen between takes. "And...action!" Kate froze, looking at Kristen who was looking at her. "Cut!" Paul walked in front of the camera. "You alright?"

Kate closed her eyes with a shake of her head. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm good." She let out a fake laugh. "My mind's just drawing a blank right now."

"Just..." Paul began, but he was interrupted by a crash from the back corner. "One sec." He left to see what it was.

Kristen stared at Kate as the Holtzmann portrayer picked at her finger nails. Wiig looked around at the crew members and seeing that they were all preoccupied, she hesitated to walk over to the seated woman. She spoke quietly. "You alright?" Normally, Kate would've jumped, but she had seen Kristen approaching her in the corner of her eye. She couldn't answer, she didn't know how. "Just...Just imagine you've never seen me before."

"Normally I would, but right now all I can think of is-" She stopped.

Kristen could hear the people behind her getting back into position and Paul asked everyone to get ready again. She whispered. "You can do it." Before heading back to her mark, Kristen winked at her with her lips pressed together and she turned around.

For some reason, that motivated Kathryn to play the scene as if she were wondering what the actress looked like under that costume...and she did.

The blonde went from having no improvised statements in mind to ad libbing for almost forty-five minutes. Paul was having a ball and the crew members were sort of in awe with the way she played it. Kristen was growing more and more proud of her and Melissa just stood by, wishing she had some popcorn until it was time for her to walk back into frame.

"What? No, are you kiddi- YOU WERE NEVER INVITED. I need you to leave so I can lock the door." Melissa stated her line perfectly, causing laughter from behind the cameras.

"Well, you said 'let's' so..." Kristen said with an upset tone.

Kate suddenly thought of a new improvised line and went with it, especially since she just wanted today's filming to end soon. "We're wasting time." She added in a monotone voice.

"Just...close the door when you leave, it'll lock!" McCarthy said before following Kate out the door.

"And cut!" Paul laughed. "Nice job, ladies."

Kate and Melissa walked back in while they laughed as well. McKinnon accidentally made eye contact with Kristen when she stepped back in and her laughing subsided, though she kept her smile. Kristen smiled back as if telling her good job.

"Alright, so you girls are good for today. Tomorrow...get ready to be slimed."

"Yes!" Melissa exclaimed.

Kate could see in Kristen's face that she wasn't too excited about the event and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Everyone else," Paul turned around, speaking to the crew, "...for the rest of the day we're filming Neil's scenes and Leslie in the subway. We'll stop for a lunch break in between."

As Paul continued to talk, Melissa and Kate walked over to Kristen. "Hey, wanna do lunch later?" McCarthy wondered.

"Maybe." Kate responded.

"Sure." Wiig answered, heading for the real door. "My wig is super itchy today." She complained.

"Yeah, I think one of the bobby pins scratched my scalp." McKinnon added, putting a hand up to the back of her head.

Melissa smiled to herself as she opened the door, proud that she was lucky enough to wear a simple bun. She remembered filming 'Spy' and didn't miss wearing the wigs at all.

They all headed for the costume trailer and Melissa was the first one to change and head back to the hotel for a nap. Kate was second to change and she was just about to leave when, "Hey, wait up." She sighed hearing Kristen's voice. Looking to her right, she saw the other blonde walking toward her with a strange grin. When she reached her, Kate opened the door and walked out while Kristen followed. They walked in awkward taciturnity for a few moments while Wiig continued to look to the shorter woman with a puzzled and disoriented look. "Are you alright?"

"No." McKinnon didn't mean to say that out loud, nor did she mean to say it so quickly. "I mean, sure. I'm fine."

"I told you you could do it." Kristen said for an unknown reason.

"That's not-" She smiled, hoping to seem like she was better. "I'm just tired, I think. I didn't eat this morning and an empty stomach makes me weird."

"Wanna stop to get a snack or something?"

"No, thanks. I think I'm just gonna head back to the hotel to chill...or...something." Kate put a hand to her forehead, rubbing it and subconsciously speeding up her step. Kristen's longer legs were able to keep up. "I also might go see Leslie during her shoot today."

"Maybe I'll come too. She's so funny, I don't wanna miss out." Kristen chuckled and only received a smile from the younger woman.

"Cool. I'll see you then." McKinnon finally looked up at her and she saluted with her pointer and middle finger before turning onto the street sidewalk, heading toward the hotel.

Kristen would've followed, but she felt unwanted so she stayed back, watching her walk down the street. A bit uncomfortable and out of place, Kristen turned around to walk back to the area where all the trailers were and she went to the makeup trailer to grab her phone before heading to the hotel alone.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 _Now, this is where Kristen THOUGHT she knew what was happening. It was something she had done many times before. As a shy person, when someone is growing close to you, or you start to grow close to someone else, you tend to find ways not to talk to them, because you're so comfortable with being strangers. Being quiet is easy and loving is tough, whether it's romantic or not, because it actually involves speaking and interacting. Kate wasn't pushing her away she could tell, but she was trying her best to talk as little as possible. At least, this is what she suspected was wrong with the comedian._

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kate stepped onto the elevator, heading up to her room. None of this felt real anymore. It HAD to have been a dream. One she was trapped in. She felt a burning in her eyes and a lump in the back of her throat. Swallowing, she hoped it'd go away, but it didn't. She blew air out of her mouth, attempting to stop any tears from falling as she shook her hands in front of her. She sniffled before taking another deep breath and blowing it out.

For some reason, she felt ashamed. She was beginning to dislike Kristen for messing with her emotions. It wasn't her fault, she knew, but she couldn't help but blame her. Was Kris flirting with her? Was she just very friendly? Either way, she knew she was starting to fall for her whether she had a chance with her or not.

The elevator stopped on her floor and she got off, glad that the urge to cry had finally disappeared. When she got to her room and laid down on the bed, she decided to look for a new place they could have lunch in the city. Unlocking her phone screen, almost instantly, a message popped up. And who else could it have been beside Kristen Wiig herself.


	8. Sleep

There was a knock on Kate's hotel room door. Lying flat on her back with her phone still in her hand and over her face, she lazily dropped her arm to the bed. Turning her head to look at the door, she grumbled before rolling over, her feet landing on the floor as she stood. She was a bit light-headed from standing too fast and she waited a moment before starting toward the sound of the knocking. Clearing her throat, she put her hand on the knob, turning it and opening it just a crack. When she saw who it was, she looked back down at her phone screen, reading the text message from Kristen.

"Can I come in?" The one standing out in the hallway wondered. She noticed Kate was staring at her phone. "I didn't wanna wait for a response."

Looking up from her phone, McKinnon bit her lower lip before stepping back and opening the door a bit wider to let Kristen in. After closing it, she turned around with her arms folded across her chest. "So, uh..." Kate spoke while Kristen took a few more steps into the room. "What's going on? I mean, what are you doing here?"

Wiig made it to the bed and she turned around to look the other woman in the eye. She really didn't know what she wanted to say, nor did she really know why she had come. When she sent Kate the text, asking her if she could come visit her, she hadn't thought of an excuse to actually go. "It's too quiet in my room." She lied.

"I thought you liked the quiet." Kate remembered her saying so at Melissa's party.

"Yeah...well, not all the time." She lied again.

Both of their phones vibrated and neither hesitated to look at them. It was a text in the group chat from Melissa. _"Hey, girls. I was thinking we could head to this Greek place a couple streets over. Leslie, if u want we can bring u something?"_

After both women finished reading the message, they looked up at each other. Kathryn tilted her head to the side before responding on her phone. Kristen read when she received it. _"Sure. Sounds good."_

Just after briefly glancing up at Kate, Kristen began to type as well. _"Yeah. What time?"_

Melissa replied. _"How's 1 o'clock work?"_

Kristen answered. _"Works 4 me."_

McKinnon texted, _"Same here."_

Melissa sent a smiley face just before Leslie responded with a, _"Hell yeah!"_

It wasn't long before Melissa and Leslie found themselves in a conversation about what McCarthy could order for the tallest of the group. Kate and Kristen's phones were blowing up with notifications and it wasn't long before Kristen put hers on silent. Kate looked at the battery and noticed it was going to die anyway, so she turned it off and put it on its charger. Meanwhile, Kristen took a seat on the bed, finally trying to figure out what she was doing there.

Kate stood by the bathroom, looking at the woman she was beginning to fear. The tension and mood in the air was starting to make her feel more uncomfortable than usual. She didn't feel like herself. Something needed to break the state they were currently in. She pointed to the television. "Wanna watch something?"

"If there's anything good on."

Kate awkwardly nodded and she headed to sit on the other side of the bed, closer to the pillows as Kristen was by the foot of it. She grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV. They flipped through every channel and found nothing of interest. After shutting it off, Kathryn leaned her back against the headboard of the bed, looking at the back of Kristen's head. With a sigh the natural blonde said, "Ohhh wellll!" in one of her odd voices.

Wiig folded her hands over her knees as she sat on the edge of the hotel mattress. Her eyes flicked around the room and they landed on one of Kate's travel bags. It sat on the floor in a corner, half opened with clothes flowing out of it. Under some of the garments, she noticed something. "Is that an MP3 Player?" She finally turned her head to look over her shoulder at the comedian behind her. Berthold strained her neck a bit to see what she was looking at and a tiny smirk grew on her face. "Can I see it?" The older female wondered.

"Go for it."

After grabbing the device from the bag, Kris sat back on the bed right beside Kate by the pillows. "Does it still work?"

"No. I just keep it for show." Kate said sarcastically before chuckling. "Yes, of course it works."

Kristen put one of the headphones in, looking through the songs. "I can't believe you still have one of these things." The eccentric woman beside her watched her intently while she spoke. "I got rid of mine years ago."

There was a small pause before she received a response from the younger woman, but she didn't hardly notice as she was focused on the device in her hands. "Along with your CD player and your Walkman." McKinnon finally spoke with a grin.

Kristen caught on and looked to the woman on her right, inches from her. She answered the joke with more sarcasm. "Yes. And the boombox and record player." They both laughed. "Don't make fun of me." She said with a smile, though her tone had a hint of pain. "I'm so old." The last statement was spoken with a contradictory whine.

"You are not!" Berthold playfully protested, never taking her eyes off of her. She gazed back and forth between Kristen's hair, the side of her eye, and her lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm ancient." Wiig's grin gradually grew a bit smaller. "I'm almost half a century old."

"And?"

"Aaand..." she continued with a tone of ridicule, "...That's old!"

"No, it isn't." Kate gently spoke.

"Yes, it is."

"It's not a WHOLE century old."

"So, it doesn't mean I'm not old."

"It also doesn't mean that you're dead." She received a small shrug from the usual brunette as she continued to flip through songs on Kate's MP3 Player. "Kristen, aging is an amazing experience."

"Yeah? How?"

"You get to...experience! And you grow wiser and you meet more people and you get to do more things."

Kris interrupted. "Like move closer to death."

"Don't say that." Kate smiled. When she realized nothing she was saying was working, she spoke the truth. "You know what? Maybe you ARE getting older. And maybe you ARE almost half a century old, but so what? You still look great!"

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so."

"Seriously? Like...for real, you're not just saying that? I don't think I'm really anything spec-"

Kate's smile faded as she interrupted with an extreme look of honesty on her face. "No. Seriously! Kristen, you're beautiful."

It was about time that Kristen looked back to the blonde. They locked eyes and finally noticed how close they were. Both hearts began to beat a bit faster and a bit louder. Wiig let her eyes fall to Kate's lips before finding soft blue eyes again. "So are you."

She didn't know why, but Kate just couldn't resist her urge to break the ice in the serious moment. "Awwww, thank you. I'm touched." She joked, receiving a playful smack on the arm and eye roll from the other.

"Yeah...you're not welcome." Kristen kidded before scooching down a bit so she could lay flat, resting her head on the pillow. Kate followed for some reason and they looked up at the ceiling together. A few seconds passed and Kristen Carroll let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Suuuch a good song."

"What is it?"

"Here." She handed the other earbud to the woman on her right and Kate gladly took it, placing it in her left ear. She closed her eyes the moment she recognized it as an acoustic version of Sia's 'Titanium.'

McKinnon looked to her left, watching Kristen as she softly sang along. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, turning her head to look up at the ceiling.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Shit!"

"Huh?" Kate grumbled.

"Shit! Kate." Kristen pulled the earbud out of the other woman's ear as she shot up in the bed. She put the MP3 Player on the bed in between them. "Kate...get up! We fell asleep!" The older of the two reached into her pocket for her phone, seeing that it was 12:58. "We're gonna be late for lunch."


	9. Lunch

Both women crawled off the bed, heading for the door. Kristen ran a hand through her own hair, making sure it wasn't too messy and Kate scratched her nose behind her after grabbing the room key. Just before Kris could open the door, her phone rang. Looking down at the screen she bit her tongue seeing that it was a call from Melissa. As she answered, Kate stepped by her to open the door and they both walked out into the hallway. "Mel, hey." Kate watched her as she listened to the woman on the other end. "We're on our way right now...We might be a little late though." They were walking pretty fast toward the elevators. "Oh...Yeah that's fine." Kristen laughed a little and she stopped. Kate stopped ahead of her, turning around to see a look of relief on the actress's face. "Okay. See you there...Mmmm, give us about five minutes? Okay...Alright, bye." She sighed when she hung up the phone and grinned at Kate. "She said she was gonna be a little late too."

Kate faked a gasp. "How dare she?" A wide grin followed and they continued to head to the elevators.

Kristen giggled as she looked down at her feet. When they stepped onto the elevator, she spoke. "Does your back ever feel sore from the proton packs?"

"Mm...not really. I guess maybe a little, sometimes."

"Ugh! Mine's killing me right now."

"Is that because of the proton packs or because you just slept on a hotel mattress?" McKinnon wondered, barely moving her lips when she spoke.

"The matresses here are nice. They're orthopedic."

"You still could've slept on it wrong." Smirking, she knew she shouldn't go where she was about to, but she couldn't resist. "Or maybe it's just because you're so ancient." She teased.

Kristen playfully slapped her on the arm. "Shut up." They both laughed and stared ahead at the golden elevator doors.

"You know..." Kathryn began in a hushed tone, even though they were the only two in the elevator. "I usually don't sleep with my coworkers."

Blushing, Kristen's jaw dropped and she looked down at the woman beside her. "Kate!" She did her best to keep her hands to herself, though she wanted to slap her again. Her flirty side was begging to be set free, but her conservative side wouldn't budge.

They both chuckled. "I'm sorry. I had to. You wouldn't call... drunkenly passing out on Aidy Bryant's boobs at three in the morning sleeping with a coworker, would you?"

Beginning to laugh even harder than before, Wiig responded. "Oh my god."

"I'm just kidding." Berthold watched the taller woman place her pointer fingers under her eyes, wiping away tears of laughter. "It was only TWO in the morning." Kristen put a hand to her stomach as she resumed cracking up. "And it was actually Bobby Moynihan's boobs." That was it. She sent Kristen into a fit of silent, but violent laughter as she bent over. Kate giggled a little at herself, waiting for Kristen to breathe. She heard a small snort from the woman's nose and only made her want to keep going, but she decided to practice some self control. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I don't think we were THAT drunk."

Finally, they reached the first floor and Wiig was able to get ahold of herself. She caught her breath as they exited the elevator and headed for the lobby doors. "Ow." She chuckled, feeling the pain in her abdomen metastasize the pain in her back from laughing so hard.

When they stepped out onto the street, Kate put a hand on Kristen's left shoulder beside her. "You know, I give a pretty darn good back massage if you want one after lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sure. But only if you need it." Kate pretended to scold her.

"I don't know. I feel like it'd be weird." Wiig folded her hands in front of her, letting her shoulders go up with timidity.

"Well, yeah...maybe it would, but at least your back'll feel better." When Kristen looked into Kate's eyes for a split second, she almost tripped. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I...we'll see." She cleared her throat.

"Okay." Kate smiled at her and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

As they walked back to the hotel after lunch, they were stopped a few times by passersby wanting pictures. Kristen was mostly recognized for 'Bridesmaids' and Melissa was mostly recognized for 'Gilmore Girls' or 'Mike and Molly.' Kate was only recognized by a few who said they only watched SNL sometimes or on YouTube. She wasn't offended though. She didn't mind having fans, but she was also more comfortable without them. Watching Kristen with her fans made Kate wonder how she could do it, being as shy as she is. She loved to watch the taller woman with her fans though. She could detect when Kristen was a little nervous with them but pushed through and got more comfortable. Melissa had no problem around the strangers and frankly, Kristen thought to herself that if McCarthy wasn't there, she probably wouldn't have warmed up so quickly herself.

When they finally got closer to the hotel and there were less people stopping them on the sidewalk, Kate and Melissa locked arms. "You are so great with people. How do you do it?" Kathryn wondered.

Melissa giggled before answering. "I don't know. Just give me a few days and ask me again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The short blonde wondered.

"Ask Kristen. I get weird when I'm not around my family after a while."

"Why didn't they come with you?" Kristen asked from the other side of Kate.

"Vivian has dance and soccer all summer and Georgette is currently grounded." Melissa confessed.

"Ooohhh." Kate spoke, unaware that to the left of her, Kristen was staring down at the other two's locked arms.

"It's okay. We don't have too much of the movie left to film anyway." The shortest of the three responded.

Kristen cleared her throat, hoping her jealousy wasn't showing too much. Could she have reached over and grabbed Kate's arm too? Of course! But she was too stubborn and nervous to show such affection to the pale woman. "So, Melissa why were YOU late?"

"Oh yeah. I had an unexpected conference call with a few of the producers on 'Michelle Darnell.' They're thinking about changing the title of the movie."

"To what?" Wiig wondered. She immediately pressed her lips together, thinking to herself that she was beginning to sound nosy.

"They don't know yet. They're thinking 'The Boss' or 'Cookie Tycoon.'"

Kristen laughed. "Why 'Cookie Tycoon?'"

"Because...Girl Scout Cookies...and a business tycoon. I know, it's not really-I know." They all chuckled.

"I like 'Michelle Darnell.'" Kate confessed.

"Yeah, I hope they stick with that one." Kristen pointed out.

"So, why were YOU late, Kristen?" Wiig's longtime friend wondered.

Immediately nervous, both blondes looked at each other before the taller one opened her mouth. "We, uh...we fell asleep." She decided to just tell the truth, her mind blank at the moment.

"'We' as in, you both fell asleep?" McCarthy asked.

"Yeah." Kate and Kristen said in unison.

"Together?"

"Yeah. Kristen-" Kate began to elaborate, but the oldest interrupted.

"Yeah. I was hanging out in Kate's room for a bit and we ended up listening to some music and we fell asleep."

"Mhm." McKinnon added.

"It's not that big of a deal." Wiig's throat felt dry as they finally made it to the hotel, going inside.

"She never-" Kate started, getting interrupted again.

"I never said it was." Melissa said nicely with a smile. "I'm just hurt that you didn't invite me."

"Well," Kristen started.

"You wanted to take a nap." Kate addressed as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah." Kristen jumped in. "Our nap was unintentional." It sounded like a question as Wiig wasn't sure that sounded correct.

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding." McCarthy leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"We can hang out right now?" Kate suggested.

"Haha. No. I should probably get Leslie's food down to her. I just gotta go up to my room to grab my charger and then I'm heading down. You two wanna come visit the set with me?" She switched the takeout box to her other hand.

"Yeah. Maybe. I'm gonna probably hop in the shower first and I'll meet you down there." Kate said, running her fingers through her hair.

"We'll see. My back is so out of wack, I may just stay up and get some rest." Kristen replied, fighting a yawn she felt in the back of her throat.

They finally made it to their floor and Melissa turned left, heading to her room while Kate and Kristen lingered in the hallway by the elevator. When Melissa was out of earshot, Kate spoke. "I'm still offering that back massage, by the way."

"I don't think so." Kristen pursed her lips, hoping she wasn't hurting the younger woman's feelings. "I'm just gonna head to my room and uh...I'll see you guys tomorrow." She started for her room down the hallway to the left.

"You sure?" Kate asked once more, desperately wishing she'd change her mind. "You don't usually get magic fingers like these for free."

Kris chuckled. "I'm sure you don't." She continued to walk backwards. "See ya later, Kate."

With a weak grin, McKinnon responded. "See ya." And she headed down the hall to her right of the elevator for her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I had a case of Writer's Block. (And Trump got elected...ew! Lol) BUT WHO ELSE IS MORE THAN EXCITED FOR KRISTEN HOSTING SNL AGAIN THIS WEEKEND? OMG I'M ECSTATIC! Soooooo happy! I hope to GOD there's a Ghostbusters sketch. Haha I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be back into the swing of updating more often! Love you all! MWAH!**

 **P.S. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!**


	10. Ready

The moment Kate shut her hotel room door behind her, she leaned her back against it. She lulled her head back, looking to the ceiling before closing her eyes with a hint of pain and frustration. She slowly shook her head, kicking herself for being such an idiot and wondering if things could or would go anywhere. She stood against the door for a while, just thinking and pushing herself to finally accept that nothing was ever going to happen. She's done this a million times before...Why was this time any different?

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again, chuckling at herself and slowly shaking her head. She sighed before eventually walking away from the door with teary eyes and a grin. She cleared her throat and willed the tears to vanish. When she reached her bed, she had intended on sitting near the end of it when there was a sudden knock on her door. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped before silently laughing at herself again. She usually wasn't one for being skiddish. But she suspected it was because a part of her hoped it was Kristen at the door.

When she opened it, she saw Melissa standing in front of her. "I'm heading down. You sure you don't wanna come right now and just take a shower when you get back?"

McKinnon opened her mouth to answer, but stopped before making a peep. She squinted her eyes with a smirk. "You're afraid of running into more fans, aren't you?"

"No." Melissa laughed as if it were ridiculous. "Okay, maybe a little hopeful that I WON'T run into any...but I'm not 'afraid.'" Normally, Kate would've done the honorable thing and definitely gone with her, but at the moment, she really needed a little alone time to just mourn her recent loss (which she knew she never technically had). "You know what. Actually...I'm just gonna text Brian and tell him to come meet me downstairs. I have to ask him something anyway."

"Is Brian back?" Kate asked about one of the film's crew members.

"Yeah, he flew in this morning while we were taking our naps." McCarthy looked through her phone for his number. "You're good. Do take your shower and I'll see you down there."

"You sure?" The blonde wondered.

"Positive. Go ahead." The shorter of the two started for the elevator.

"Okay. See ya." Kate called to her before receiving a smile.

She closed the door again and this time when she reentered the room, she prepared a towel and a new outfit for her shower. After undressing, she put on the white, fluffy hotel bathrobe and stepped inside the bathroom. She kept the door open while looking in the mirror and brushing her blonde, wavy locks.

Setting the brush down on the sink, she heard a knock on the outside door. Sighing, she wondered if she'd ever get her shower in. She rubbed an eye, leaving the bathroom and getting the door. When she opened it, she suddenly felt shy, standing there in nothing but her tied bathrobe, her wide blue eyes stuck on Kristen Wiig in the hallway. "Uh...hi." She tried to seem unaffected by the woman's presence.

"Hey. I'm so sorry. My phone died and I totally forgot my key in the room. Is it okay if I come in and use the hotel phone to call the front desk for a new one? I just really don't feel like going all the way back downstairs." There was a long pause and Kate hadn't answered yet. "Uh, it's fine. I can just go down and-"

"No, no." Kate immediately snapped out of it, stepping aside to let her in. "You shouldn't be walking so much anyway with your back the way it is." She closed the door when she entered. "Sure. Go right ahead." She gestured toward the telephone on the stand beside her bed. "I'm just gonna-" She pointed to the bathroom.

Finally Kristen realized the other woman was only in her bathrobe and her cheeks began to feel warm. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. You go ahead and hop in the-I'll just-" She slowly made her way closer to the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah." The younger one side stepped to the bathroom, almost bumping into the frame of the door on her way.

"I'll probably be gone when you get out, so..."

"Yeah. Uh...see you tomorrow." McKinnon slowly spoke, awkwardly closing the bathroom door with an embarrassed expression.

After getting ahold of herself, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, judging her own behavior before finally hopping into the shower.

When she got out, she changed, brushed her teeth and hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. She headed right over to where she had her phone plugged in, picking it up to check its battery percentage after throwing her dirty clothes on top of one of her suitcases.

"Feel better?"

The eccentric comedian jumped at the sudden voice coming from further into the room. With a hand on her chest, Kate turned to see that Kristen was still sitting on the edge of her bed. "I thought you left."

"Oh. No."

"Don't do that." Berthold tried to look okay with the jolt, but her heart was still beating a few beats too fast.

"Sorry. They haven't come up yet. I don't know what's taking so long."

Finally getting ahold of herself again, Kate slowly stepped closer to the bed. "Did you tell them to come to MY room?" She questioned.

"Yes I did."

"Hm? Well, maybe they're a little busy."

"Maybe." Wiig responded in an odd tone before staring down at the floor. "You don't mind if I stay here for a bit, do you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm gonna be heading down soon, but you can just make sure the door's locked when you leave, right?"

"Yeah. Sure. No problem...Just don't forget YOUR key." Kris laughed.

"I got her right here." Kate slapped her thigh where her jeans pocket held the card key.

"Good. Good." Wiig nodded. "It's actually in there, right?"

"Sure is. You can't see the shape of it?"

The older of the two stared at the woman's leg, tilting her head to the side as if examining the area. "Mmm...no." She lied. "Take it out."

"Take it out?" McKinnon was trying her best not to flirt, but she knew she was failing. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this thing into this tiny pocket? Why are women's jeans so complicated?"

"Oh, just take it out." Kristen softly demanded.

"I can't."

"Fine. Then I will-" The taller woman quickly stood as if to approach the other, but she felt an immediate sharp pain in her already aching back. She winced in pain with her eyes closed and the fooling around was over.

"Kristen, I really wish you'd let me-"

Before she could even finish, "Please?" It sounded as if Kristen was begging, though she knew Kate didn't need to be begged. Her eyes closed and she continued in a whiny, pained voice. "I was just being polite before, but I really would love that back massage."

"Sure. Sure. Of course...Just uh, take a seat and uh...one second." The younger one turned away, swallowing hard when she went to one of her suitcases, taking out some lotion.

Kristen sat on the bed before asking, "Do you want me to keep-"

Kate nervously interrupted. "You can keep your brassiere on, but it'd be best to lose the shirts." She immediately flinched, wondering why she said 'brassiere,' but she kept her back turned, unaware if the usual brunette reacted as well to her odd choice of words.

Once Kristen was finished removing the cardigan and tank top, she laid down on the bed, face down. For awhile, she just stared at the stand beside the bed, her eyes locked on the hotel bible on top of it. She was about to get up and leave, but her back hurt so bad, she decided to forget who this was for a moment and just focus on her own pain. After letting out a slow breath of air, she spoke. "I'm ready."


	11. Snap Out Of It

Kathryn McKinnon Berthold took a couple deep breaths in and out before finally turning and walking over to sit on the side of her bed next to Kristen's upper torso. Looking down at her nearly bare back, Kate knew the main reason for doing this. The poor girl was in pain and she needed to fix it, no matter how she felt. She didn't know what was freaking her out so much...she'd seen Wiig topless in a couple movies. But...this wasn't onscreen. This was right in front of her...And she was about to touch her.

When she finally sat down, she opened the lotion bottle, putting some in her hands and rubbing them together. With her wrists, she set the bottle aside on the bed and braved her suddenly shaking hands on warm, soft skin. It wasn't long before she felt the goosebumps rising on the surface of Kristen's back, but she forced herself to continue. She felt silly, asking her question, but she didn't want to displease Kristen. "That's not too hard, is it?"

"No, no. In fact, you can do it a little harder." Wiig bit her lip right after her response.

Kate closed her eyes after hearing that and she shook her head no, while applying a little more pressure. "Is that better?"

"Mmmmm...yeah, that's good." Kris answered with a pained groan in the back of her throat.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Berthold wondered, trying to make it seem more friendly than anything.

"Uhhhh, right about...there." The woman on her stomach spoke as Kate moved her hands closer to the worst area.

"There?" Kathryn checked while stopping.

Kristen's eyes closed in pain and her voice got higher as she whimpered. "Mhm."

The woman on the edge of the bed widened her eyes, knowing what had to be done...though neither of them exactly wanted it to happen. "Um...yeah, then I AM gonna need you to take your bra off." She attempted to speak with poise, but it sounded more uneasy than anything.

Kristen was afraid of that, but she knew that if she were to get a good massage in (which had already started out so well), she had to ditch the entire top half of her clothes. She reached up, unclasping the hooks in the back, feeling the soreness in her back as she did so. When she slowly began to pull off the shoulder straps, Kate stopped her.

"Uh, no. That's good. Just the clasps can be undone...unless you need me to do your shoulders too?" She hoped to God she didn't have to.

"No. It's just the back."

"Okay." Kate resumed rubbing the most sensitive area of Wiig's back, where the bra line used to be, and she tried her best to contain herself. For some reason, massages just HAD to seem sensual and while one was unclothed, fully or not, it clearly did not change one's temptations. At one point in the 31 year old's life, she wanted to be a masseuse. Now she wondered how she ever would have done it. "You alright?" She wondered a few more minutes in, feeling the sudden shakes in between strokes. She could tell where it hurt the most.

"Mmm..." Kristen tried her best not to sound sexual while she moaned. "It's definitely getting better." She admitted, keeping her eyes closed for the duration of the event. This was better than some of the professional massages she's gotten before. She couldn't help but slowly smile through the pain as she felt Kate's hands run up and down her back. "If your hands ever get tired, just let me know and you can take a break."

"Baby, my hands never get tired."

 _Shit! Why did I have to say that?_ Berthold wondered to herself, feeling her face grow warm. She heard the small chuckle from the woman below her and she relaxed a bit more.

She continued in silence as Kristen found a coexistent breathing pattern and after awhile, her pain began to go away and she was beginning to enjoy it some more, humming every now and then with satisfaction.

Kate could feel that the knots in her back were smaller than when she started and she eased her pressure a bit so as to softly soothe the other actress.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

A muffled giggle escaped the relaxed woman's throat. "Mmm, no. It feels nice." Her voice was hoarse and she hummed again with a smile. "How are your hands feeling?"

"Eh...they're a little sore, but I can deal."

"We can stop."

"No, no. It's okay."

"No, really. I don't want your hands to be crippled tomorrow." She laughed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My back feels great now."

"Okay, well let me just-" Before she finished speaking, Kathryn reached for the clasp of Kristen's bra, re-hooking it without even thinking.

After doing so, she slowly realized what she'd just done and her hands rested there for a minute in between the older woman's shoulder blades. Kristen slightly turned so she could see the woman sitting near her hip and she caught a glimpse of the desirous look in the natural blonde's soft blue eyes. Reality hit the 'straight' woman and she sat up, grabbing her shirt beside her and placing it over her head.

The tank top was pulled down to cover every inch that it could and Wiig put her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor and her hip less than an inch from Kate's knees. She looked to her left, seeing that Kate hadn't moved and they were face to face, just staring. McKinnon swallowed so hard, Kristen wasn't sure if she was the one who swallowed or not. Her darker blue eyes fell to the younger woman's lips and she unintentionally licked her own before looking back up. She gazed at Kate's wet hair and wondered what it was about wet hair that made a person harder to resist. Not comprehending much at the moment, she missed Kate's words when she spoke. "What?" She asked for a repeat.

"Your shirt's on backwards." McKinnon said slowly, almost in a daze as she noticed her face was moving closer to Kristen's.

"Oh." Came out as a whisper, before a crash and burn. Kristen loudly inhaled before quickly grabbing her cardigan from the bed and abruptly standing up. "Well, thank you for the massage. I'm going to go wait out in the hallway by my room for the guy to come back up with my key. See ya later, Kate." She cleared her throat and left so fast, Kathryn had no chance of even responding.

McKinnon didn't snap out of it until her door was shut and she stood from the bed, unaware if she could even go visit the set anymore after that. She paced for a few seconds before subconsciously walking to her door and opening it to look out and yell to Kristen to come back. But the moment she looked down the hall, she saw Kristen taking her room key out of her back pocket and successfully walking into her own room.

 _The whole time? She had the key the whole time?_ Kate was about to step back into her room, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but instead...with the knowledge that her own room key was already in her tight jeans' pocket, she walked out into the hallway with frustration and angrily headed to Kristen's room.


	12. Panic

When reaching Kristen's door, Kate took a moment in the hallway. She slowly breathed in and out, feeling like she would step out onto a stage for the first time again. Her hand went up to knock on the door, but it stopped. She hesitated, resting it on the wall beside the door. She didn't know if she could go through with it...knowing that their recently growing friendship would disintegrate in the blink of an eye if she was wrong and Kristen did NOT feel anything for her. She could ruin everything. Living with the knowledge that she had ruined her chance at getting to know Kristen Wiig before she even could would be disastrous and impossible. She inhaled deeply before shaking her head and turning back to head to her own room again.

When she closed her own door behind her, that anger and frustration was still there. But she knew she couldn't face Kristen. Cheeks red and palms sweating, she picked up her cell phone, texting the woman in the room down the hall.

 _"Hey, did I do something wrong?"_

The few seconds of waiting felt like a decade to McKinnon.

 _"No. Why?"_ Kristen finally replied.

Heart beating like a clicking tock.

 _"Idk. U just seemed a little upset when u left."_ There was no response and Kate's shaking fingers typed more. _"Ik u had ur room key the whole time."_

Seconds went by. Then minutes. No answer. Fear and irritation grew within Kathryn. It'd been a few months since she'd felt this much suspense in a real life event. She didn't want things to be weird between them. They were all having such a great time together.

A few more moments passed and as she internally panicked, she paced her hotel room, checking her phone almost every second. Nothing. She wondered where everything got fuzzy and when things started to confuse her. She wasn't crazy...Kristen was flirting. She knew it. She'd dealt with girls before and this is exactly how they treated their crushes. It was inevitable. Now she was receiving the silent treatment...another sign of someone who was into you. Especially when they feared being asked if they had a crush. Though Kate did not ask Kristen if she liked her, asking her if she was mad at her was another form of doing so.

Kate stopped pacing. Her left hand found its way to rest on her hip while the right hand reached up to run her fingers through her wavy locks. Her hand rested on the back of her head when she finished stroking her blonde hair. Gazing down at the floor, she daydreamed about leaving her room, walking straight down that hallway, knocking on Kristen's door, and kissing her the moment it opened.

When she came back to reality, she bit her lower lip attempting to figure out how she'd let herself get this far. Nothing could ever happen. Nothing would ever happen. They are friends. Kristen is straight. They are both too shy to admit if anything even was going on. And neither of them are bold enough to confess.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and her heart began to pound so loud, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her head. Almost too scared to look at her screen, she slowly tilted her head while her left hand raised the device.

A burning rose in her nose and tears of disappointment made their way to the surface as she looked at the notification at the top of her cell screen. It was a private text from Melissa. _"Hey, are you on your way down?"_

She swallowed as if willing her tears to retract and go back to where they came from. She inhaled deeply in order to rid herself of the stinging in it from the rise and fall of the urge to cry. The sad disappointment in not seeing a reply from Kristen only made the pain in her chest worse than before but she shook it off, finally sending a message back to Melissa. _"I'll be there in a few."_ She rubbed her nose once before jumping at the sound of a knock on her door. Clearing her throat, she threw the phone onto the soft bed, rolling her watery eyes and heading to open it with a hint of an attitude.

"Hi." Wiig's shoulders went up when the door opened, her hands folded in front of her.

"Hello." McKinnon surprisingly spoke with ease. "What's-"

"I'm not..." She shook her head, realizing she already started wrong. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. And, uh...no. You didn't." She knew that sounded lame.

"Oh." Kate nodded for awhile as nothing else was said. "Did you come over here just to tell me that?" She tried to giggle, but knew it sounded fake. "Because you could've just texted me."

"No. I, ummm...Thank you...again. For the massage. I really needed it. Even though I can be stubborn at times." She very weakly chuckled and the sound came out as one coming from a hospital patient in pain. "Thank you."

Berthold nodded again, only this time with a bit of sarcasm. "Youuu said that already." She heard that bitterness seeping through.

Kristen stared down at her. "I just...C-c-can I try something?" She sounded as though she were about to choke. Goosebumps rose on Wiig's arms and the back of her neck.

"Um...Depends on what it is." Kate joked.

The joke was on her though, almost immediately. At first, everything was numb and all Kate could feel was the hands that gently held both sides of her face. She recognized that her ears were covered, which brought some more feeling into her cheeks. Soon the numbness began to subside and she noticed what was happening with her nose as it collided with the warm skin above Kristen's upper lip. Finally, the feeling in her lips returned and she realized what was really happening. She was kissing Kristen Wiig. Kristen Wiig was kissing her. She initiated it.

For a moment, Kate embraced their harmless liplock, but soon she pulled away. As she looked into the taller woman's eyes for a moment, she could tell this wasn't a mistake and the smallest smile appeared on Wiig's face for a moment. The older of the two was hardly breathing and Kate soon noticed Kristen hadn't released her soft grip on Kate's cheeks. Wiig closed her eyes and tried to take in a deep breath. As she kept them closed, she followed Kathryn into the room a bit more while the shorter one stepped backwards, closing the door.

The sound of the door shutting, caused Kristen to reopen her eyes and she looked right into icy blue ones. "What's happening?" She whispered with a hint of a whimper.

"I don't know." Kate answered, trying her best not to smile at the moment as she could tell Kristen was in a bit of a panic. "Are we gonna let it?"

"What?" Kristen asked quietly.

"Are we gonna let it happen?" Kate reiterated.

Kristen's head dropped as she wasn't sure how to answer right now. She slid her right hand down to hold Kate's shoulder while looking at their feet. Her eyes closed again as she tried to control her breathing. She slowly began to shake her head no and she looked up. A bright smile had at some point grown on the natural blonde's lips and Kristen couldn't resist being looked at like that. She met her for another kiss, her left hand finding the back of Kate's neck.

This one started out simple, but slowly grew more intense as they parted lips, an invitation for the other's tongue. Their feet moved in unison as they leisurely spun in place. After making their turn, Kate began to step forward, forcing Kristen's back against the wall. The hand that was holding Kate's neck slid down to take hold of Kate's wrist as its hand loosely grabbed onto Kristen's own hip. It took all of Wiig's power not to lift her right leg, wrapping it around the shorter comedian.

Though Kristen held Kate's right hand to her hip, McKinnon snuck the same hand up to Wiig's left breast. A moan escaped the taller woman's throat which broke the kiss, causing a gasp to come from both women. While Kristen's breathing grew heavy and her chest moved up and down, Kathryn traced small kisses down to her neck where she nipped and sucked, receiving more groans of pleasure from the usual brunette.

Kate felt Kristen's heart beating hard and fast through her hand as she teased the woman's nipple through her tank top. Wiig moaned, whispering Kate's name. "Kate." And again. "Kate?" A bit louder. "Kate." Her hand squeezed Kathryn's hand, pushing it away from her chest. "Wait." She choked out through the breaths of satisfaction and desire. McKinnon finally stopped nuzzling into Kristen's neck, pulling her head away to look up at the other blonde. "Wait." She sighed, feeling tears build up. "I ca-I'm not...not ready. I don't-don't know what I'm doing." She let out a tearless sob with a fake grin and her hand met her face with frustration.

Kate stepped away from her, letting her off the wall. "I'm sorry. I-I get it."

"No, no. It's-" She didn't know how to explain without hurting Kate, so she gave up trying and left. "I'm sorry." The door was shut behind her and Kathryn McKinnon Berthold stood still longer than ever thought possible.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. Lol Hang in there, readers! Haha Thanks for sticking around! I promise you won't be disappointed (I hope). Please comment and review! Love you all! MWAH!**


	13. Persuasion

"Heyyyy!" Melissa said as Kate slowly walked into the studio where they were filming Patty's introduction scene in the subway. "I was beginning to worry." McCarthy added with sarcasm and a chuckle.

"You alright?" Leslie wondered, noticing the fairly new expression on her friend's face.

"Huh?" Kathryn snapped out of her awkward daze with a smile to the both of them. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired, I think." She winked to Jones, attempting to convince the one who knew her best that she was just fine.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Melissa jumped in again. "You got a pretty good nap in."

"You took a nap?" Leslie spoke. "I thought you said naps threw off your sleeping schedule."

"Not when I really need them, Lesdogg." Kate tilted her head to the side, trying to remember when and why she even told Jones that in the first place. She loved naps.

"Hey, Kate." Paul walked over to the three.

"Hello, Mr. Feig." The shy and polite comedian responded.

"You ready, Leslie?" The director asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for the food, Meliss.'" Leslie turned to head back to her mark where she stood, waiting for the on set makeup artist to finish with some touch ups before their next take.

"You sure you're alright?" Melissa stared at Kate who stared off into the abyss.

"Mhm."

Later on, when filming had ended for the day and Kate, Leslie, and Melissa went back up to their rooms, Kathryn was unsure if she'd get any sleep tonight. Her mind was all over the place. Not only was she thinking about the kiss and the fact that Kristen initiated it, but for some reason she couldn't help but want to fall asleep next to the actress again. Only this time she'd hold her and they'd talk more and she wouldn't let Kristen leave. But the other thing that bothered her was knowing that things could not be the same again. Playing a flirty Holtz was gonna be difficult knowing that her lips had finally touched Kristen's. Would people notice? Would Melissa and Leslie notice? How would Paul feel about her after finding out? She didn't want people thinking differently of her, especially if they thought that her aggressive Holtzy flirtatiousness drove Kristen to pleasing her until filming was over and then she'd go back to her normal, easy, straight life as if she'd never met Kate. This was the cruelest Kate's sexuality had ever been to her.

After she entered her room, she closed the door and leaned her forehead against it, sighing. As her eyes briefly closed, she realized how tired she truly was and she decided to just go to bed as early as possible. Yawning, she turned and headed into the bathroom.

While looking into the sink as she washed her hands, Kate persuaded herself to be strong and hold back any tears that tried to escape. She sniffled, annoyed at the pain in her throat as she fought the urge to cry. Clearing it, she turned off the faucet and dried her hands before putting her hair up in a careless bun with the hairtie she had around her wrist.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she slid off her jeans. Only in a t-shirt and Calvin Klein underwear, McKinnon pinched the bridge of her nose as she headed to get into her bed. The moment she brought her hand down to her side and she opened her eyes, she felt sick seeing Kristen for the first time sitting on her bed, looking up at her. "How-How long have you been in here?" She asked with a jump in her voice. "How did you get in here?"

Kristen looked down at her own fidgeting fingers in her lap, finally realizing how weird, uncomfortably awkward, and inappropriate this felt. She slowly shook her head. "I-" She couldn't help but smile, looking back up into Kate's eyes. "I called the front desk, telling them that I lost my room key."

"And you told them THIS was your room." Kate finished for her. Wiig nodded with a tiny laugh. It grew silent when McKinnon was, however, not in a laughing mood. The oldest cleared her throat again, finally noticing that Berthold was bottomless and she caught herself looking around the room, trying to avoid Kate's lower half, but failing as her eyes fell to the woman's pale legs every now and then as well as her curved hips. When Kate finally remembered herself, she felt her heart beat much harder, but only slightly faster. She sharply inhaled and immediately went to her suitcase, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from it, slipping them on. She knew for sure her warm cheeks were a bashful pink and she turned around, almost bumping into Kristen who had stood and followed.

"Oh. Sorry." Kristen casually giggled, annoyed at herself for freaking the poor girl out...three or four times in one day.

"What are you doing here?" Berthold finally asked aloud.

"We, uh..." A nervous chuckle came from the taller woman, followed by a turn away from the natural blonde. She stepped closer to the little table that stood beside the TV stand. The large mirror on the wall above it, caused Kristen to look at Kate in the reflection, who still stood behind her. "You and I kissed." It was not a question, nor was it a statement. It was more of an assurance, a piece of information, a sort of persuasion of a true story. She saw Kate nodding in the mirror before turning around and leaning her backside against the table, her hands resting on it at either side of her own hips. "How do you feel?" Wiig felt strange asking. "Uh, um...how do you feel about it?...I mean."

McKinnon's hands felt into her sweatpants' pockets and she kicked her feet at the ground whiel staring down at it. "Well, how do YOU feel about it?" She looked up, her right hand reaching up to rub her own neck.

"I asked you first."

"Yes, but I wanna know how you feel first."

"No." Wiig closed her eyes with an exasperated shake of her head. "Don't...don't do that." Her eyes opened. "Just tell me how you-" She stopped as she felt her heartbeat halt for a moment. "This is so weird."

"Then you don't need to know." Kathryn spoke gently with a weak grin.

"What?"

"If this is too weird for you...then we don't need to take anything further." Kristen admired Kate's respect and thoughtfulness of others' feelings above her own. "I completely understand that you're not sure about dating girls. It makes sense for a straight woman." She laughed. "I'm just glad we finally know what's going on and that it doesn't have to continue." Her weak grin grew to a very convincing smile. "I've always wanted to work with Kristen Wiig. And not only have I accomplished that, but I became your friend. That's all I really need."

Kristen smiled as well, even though she felt something diminishing inside of her. She knew that a part of her actually yearned for more, but another part of her was afraid of what could happen. What would happen with her family? What could happen with the press and the paparazzi? What would people say about her changing her sexuality at 40? What would happen if this was just a little crush and things in their relationship went downhill after Ghostbusters was over? What then? How could she take it? She told herself that falling in love after her ex-husband was gonna be rough and she was aiming to not fall again. But what if she did fall for Kate and McKinnon turned out to be the player she had heard about? Another broken heart? A woman only has one heart. She cannot afford to break it into so many pieces and still live with it properly functioning.

As they stood there for a few moments in silence, Kristen convinced herself that this was for the best and their friendship could only grow from here. Kate was right. At least they both knew how each one felt and they couldn't be sad wondering if they were alone in their feelings. Even if they wouldn't be together, they both knew love was there, romantically or not.

"Me too." Wiig finally spoke and she moved away from the table. "Can I hug you?" She wondered quietly.

Berthold wanted to scream no, but she pushed herself to be cordial and keep her own word. "Of course." They both smiled and hugged before Kristen went back to her own room, leaving Kate's [new] extra key on the small table.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay...sorry this chapter was kinda sucky, for one. For two, we are nearing the end of the story :( But the end will be pretty great, I think/hope. And for three, KRISTEN'S SNL EPISODE KILLED ME! The cut for time sketches were awesome! I'm so happy we finally got a Kate/Kristen "Whiskers R We" sketch. People have been asking/hoping for one for a very long time! Glad they finally contributed haha And I just gotta say that I still hope for a Ghostbusters sketch because Melissa could host this season and Kristen showing up to surprise everyone would be so freaking iconic, my great-great-great grandchildren and their grandchildren would know about it. Lol Sorry, I'm weird. Anyway...I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic, maybe only one or two more chapters left. Thanks for reading, dolls! MWAH!**


	14. It Was Just One Kiss

_Months passed and all four of the girls grew even closer. There wasn't a day that went by where they weren't talking in the group text or planning to go out for lunch or dinner and sometimes even dancing. Even when they were split up at times for individual interviews, they still spoke everyday. Kristen went on Seth Meyers and Melissa finished up some appearances for "The Boss." Leslie and Kristen began to prepare for their return to SNL and soon, they knew filming would finish. It would be a heartbreaking day, for sure, but once they got back together for press tours and interviews around the world, they already knew their reunion would be more than epic. Kristen and Kate's relationship did grow, as they had hoped, and even with some tension there, it helped the rest of Holtz and Erin's storyline. Kristen eventually numbed her own feelings, pretending it was all a little girl crush phase she went through and Kate locked away her emotions, keeping them in a small compartment in the back of her mind that she so labeled in her head as "Pandora's Box." Only opening it would create disaster for herself and so she mentally swallowed the key as well, knowing that it could only be opened when its contents had finally emptied or been suppressed to being less disastrous._

"I gotta tell you something." Kate spoke up in the back seat of the New York taxi cab she rode in with Leslie, headed to Studio 8H for the first meeting of SNL's 41st season. It was September 27, 2015 and Ghostbusters had been done filming for a little over a week.

Exhausted from such an immediate transition, Leslie barely heard Kate beside her. "What?"

Almost instantly, Kate wished she hadn't spoken, but now she knew it was too late to draw back. She closed her eyes as she finally felt ready enough to say it out loud to someone else, believing that Pandora's Box in her mind was finally ready unlock, though not ready to be opened just yet. "Kristen kissed me."

Leslie's eyes immediately widened. "WHAT?!"

McKinnon should've known she'd react like this. The cab driver jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Kristen and I kissed." She had to repeat.

Jones took a moment before responding as she tried to calm herself a bit more. She took a deep breath. "Stop playin.'"

"I'm not." Kate looked at her seriously.

"Holy shit, bitch! When?!"

"It was awhile ago. Back in July in the middle of filming." The blonde admitted.

"July?!" Leslie asked. "Why ain't you tell me sooner?"

"Because. I don't know. I wasn't sure if we were keeping it a secret or if...if you'd even believe me. Or if I still thought it was real. I don't...I don't know." Her own eyes widened as she spoke as she hoped Leslie wouldn't make such a big deal about it or be mad at her for not telling.

"Oh my God! What else happened?" Leslie loved details.

"Nothing. That was it. We both agreed to just be friends." She shrugged before looking back out the car window.

"Damn, girl."

"What?"

"Nothin,' it's just...You got straight girls fallin' for you and I still can't even find a man." Leslie chuckled.

"Hun, I'LL be your man." Kate grabbed Leslie's hand with a playful grin.

"Awww...thank you, baby." Leslie squeezed the shorter woman's hand and they laughed.

&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 _More time passed. It was almost April and the ladies were all called to LA for a few reshoots including a couple added scenes. Kate and Leslie were ecstatic to see Kristen and Melissa again. Melissa was excited to play Abby once more and Kristen was nervous about seeing Kate but she also couldn't wait to see the cast and crew again._

 _On location, Kate and Leslie were, surprisingly, the first ones to arrive amongst the cast members. Neil Casey, who played Rowan, was second to show up, followed by Kristen and then Melissa. Once they were all settled into their trailers on set, they were told about Al Roker, an interviewer from "The Today Show" coming in to do speak with the four main actresses about the movie and what was in store for them and how it felt to take on such an iconic franchise._

"Kate!" Melissa stretched her arms out as an invitation for a hug the first time they saw each other in the costume trailer.

"Melissa!" The blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter woman before bringing her legs up around McCarthy's waist. "I missed being picked up."

"I missed picking you up." Melissa responded, bouncing her like a baby and they both laughed.

When Melissa set Kate down, they got ready to put their jumpsuits on as the trailer door opened and Kristen walked in. Melissa watched her and Kate smile at each other from across the room. With a small grin on her own face, the one with black hair turned around to take her jumpsuit from the rack. Kristen continued to walk toward the costumes and she heard the door open behind her. Leslie walked in, sighing about having to wake up early. She went to hair and makeup first, sitting down in the chair in front of her mirror. "I missed you guys, so much!" She said to the hair and makeup ladies, as well as meaning for Kristen and Melissa to hear it.

"Awwww, we missed you too." Everyone responded besides Kristen who sat in her makeup chair as well, glancing over to Kate every now and then.

Leslie turned the music on on her phone as everyone continued to get ready. After sliding into their jumpsuits, Kate and Melissa took their seats in the makeup chairs as well and Kristen and Leslie went to change. Kate couldn't help but admit to herself that she missed seeing Kristen in the Erin Gilbert wig. She looked around at everyone she was working with and tears wanted to fall. They hadn't entirely finished the first film and she was already wishing they would do a sequel.

"Everyone ready for the interview later today?" One of the hair stylists asked, remembering the women sometimes spoke about interviews not being their favorite thing.

"Yes, actually. It'll be nice to finally get to talk more about Flapjack." Kate laughed and so did everyone else. She looked, through the corner of her eye, at Kristen who was zipping up the jumpsuit. She noticed Wiig holding back her smile and she quickly looked away.

When they were all finished getting into costume, they left the trailer together, walking to the studio where they would reshoot some of the green-screen shots. "You ready to wear those proton packs again?" Kate asked the other three, hoping it would prompt Kristen to speak to her. Little did the other two know...Kristen and Kate had been texting all morning about their excitement to see each other again, but McKinnon needed to hear her voice.

"You know, what? Bring it on." Melissa exclaimed. "I actually missed carrying those things around. They made me feel stronger."

"And cooler." Kristen added, causing Kate to secretly smirk.

"We're not true Ghostbusters without them." Leslie admitted.

"Exactly." Kate and Kristen both spoke in unison before snapping their heads to look at each other.

"Jinks!" Kate called out and Kristen giggled.

"You know what I'm excited for?" Leslie began. "The promo tours."

"Really?" Melissa wondered.

"Yeah. 'Cause then we can all just hang out and travel the world together. As much as I don't really enjoy interviews...at least we can have some fun, right?" She did a small dance with her hips while holding the studio door open for the other three to go in.

"True!" Melissa agreed.

"Too bad Chris can't come with us though." Leslie couldn't help but add, stepping in after them.

They all headed to the prop room. "Well, if you think about it he sort of will be." Kristen laughed. "You know the interviewers are all gonna ask questions about him, right?"

"You're right." Melissa laughed. "I miss that big guy."

"Me too." Kristen and Leslie whined at the same time.

"Hey, Melissa. How are the kids?" Kate changed the subject.

"They're great. And Ben's great. I've got a ton of stuff going on after the press tour. With 'The Boss' and 'Life of The Party' should start filming next summer, we've been pretty busy, but things are pretty great."

"Good. Good."McKinnon replied as they entered the prop room to grab their proton packs.

"What about you, Leslie?" Kristen asked. "Have you found your man, yet?"

"Yeah. How's that list workin' out for ya?" Melissa jumped in, being the first to put her pack on.

"Honey, when I get a man, you'll be the first to know." Leslie answered and they all laughed.

Kate was the second one to get her pack on, followed by Leslie, and a hesitant Kristen. "What about you, Kris? Any boyfriends or anything?" Kate tried to engage a bit more, though she didn't expect to receive a slight glare from the one wearing the wig.

The moment she asked, Leslie and Melissa immediately stopped adjusting their proton straps. Leslie pursed her lips, widened her eyes, and looked down at the floor. Melissa continuously looked back and forth between the two and once Kate looked at her, she knew. "You told Melissa?"

"You told Leslie?" Kristen threw back.

"Told us what?" Melissa faked.

"Huh?" Leslie looked back up, also pretending to not know what was happening.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a second, but Kate awkwardly chuckled, breaking the silence. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, right?" She tried to joke and the others nervously giggled.

"I guess so." Kristen bit her lower lip, heading for the door.

"It was just one kiss anyway, right?" Leslie followed.

"Right." Kate answered and they all headed back out to the green-screen stage.


	15. The Interviews

_Another month passed and it was time for the press tour. The ladies first traveled to Los Angeles in May where they had their interview with Ellen DeGeneres. Kristen had dyed her hair back to dark brown and Melissa lightened hers a bit. Kate's hair grew a little longer and Leslie kept her short do. When the four of them walked out to greet her, Melissa went first, followed by Kristen, then Leslie, then Kate. After they each hugged her and began to sit down on the couch, Kate meant to sit on the end, but Leslie let her sit first, making her take the seat beside Kristen. The interview went on and the two in the middle tried their best to hide their tension. They still laughed at each other's jokes and smiled at the other, but they kept it to a bare minimum._

 _When the truth came out about Leslie being a former Scientology telemarketer, to be funny Kate scooted farther away from her on the couch, forgetting the fact that she would be so close to Kristen. Wiig stared out at the audience, laughing at the fact about Leslie, trying her best to ignore Kate's closeness, not letting it bother her. The older woman's hands rested on her knee with her legs crossed and her shoulders nervously went up after about thirty seconds when she noticed Kate hadn't moved away yet._

 _She kept her eyes on Ellen for awhile, still smiling and pretending as though the contact wasn't eating away at her. When the laughter finally died down, Ellen asked Kate what her craziest job was and the blonde finally moved away from Kristen, but she kept her hand on the back of the soft white sofa. "You know...umpire." Kate answered the question._

 _The shocking response snapped Kristen out of her small daze and she looked to McKinnon. "What?" She asked seriously as the other two, Ellen, and the audience laughed. Kate never told her this before. "For real?" She needed to be sure it wasn't just classic Kate making a joke._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kate nodded. "Yeah."_

 _It was quiet for a second before Leslie lost it, sending the audience and Melissa into another laughing fit while Kristen just minorly chuckled. Kate admitted that she didn't really know the rules of softball and everyone in the studio laughed as Kristen listened intently, actually interested and intrigued by the blonde's interesting life._

 _"Ooo, I got yelled at. And ooo, they did not like my calls. And ooo, they were bad, bad calls." Kate and Kristen giggled while she spoke._

 _Wiig looked down at the floor while she softly laughed and when she looked to see Ellen watching her expression, she nervously stopped laughing in the hopes that her giggling was not noticeable. "You, uh..." Ellen began, pointing to the brunette beside Kate. "Kristen, I know, worked as a pole dancer." Kristen's cheeks grew even more red as Ellen stated this joke in Kate's presence._

 _"Uh, whoa!" Leslie exclaimed and Kristen tried to contain herself, nodding along as if it were true for a moment, getting a laugh from the audience._

 _Ellen bounced back. "No. What's the weirdest job you've had?"_

 _Witty in her thinking to try and get out of her awkwardly uncomfortable state with another laugh from her friends and the audience, Kristen joked, "I...was an umpire for a Scientology baseball team." The second Leslie broke again, she felt the warmth in her cheeks subside. But unfortunately, it wasn't long at all before she felt herself blushing again. It took her a moment to realize why and she noticed Kate's hand around her waist. "Yes!" She dramatically nodded, forcing herself to focus on the rest of the interview, adding another joke before telling the truth and pushing through the questions as best as she could without thinking about Kate beside her._

 _Then the first Jimmy Kimmel interview came in June._

 _"Hey." Kristen said to Kate as she walked into the room backstage._

 _"Hey. Wow. You look great!" The blonde spoke after fully examining her new close friend._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"As usual." McKinnon couldn't help but add. "Your hair is very pretty like that." She stated, receiving a nervous grin from Kristen who thanked her once again._

 _Leslie and Melissa finally joined them and they got ready to make their entrance. "Guys, we gotta do like a...a Charlie's Angels pose when the door opens." Melissa suggested with a laugh._

 _"Oh, yeah. We can do that." Leslie put her hands up with a finger gun._

 _"Okay, but we've gotta stand so they can see all of us." Kristen added._

 _"That means Melissa, you stand in the front." Kate jumped in, causing the rest to laugh. She turned to see Kristen beside her, standing quite close and laughing pretty hard._

 _"Uh, you too, bitch." Leslie said with a fake attitude._

 _"I know, I know." McKinnon sarcastically responded, moving to position slightly behind Melissa and to the left._

 _Kristen took her place directly behind McCarthy and Leslie stood off to the side on the right of the shortest one. "Wait, so what are you guys doing?" Kristen asked._

 _"I'm gonna do this." Melissa demonstrated, putting her left hand on her hip and her right hand resting on her chin._

 _"I'm keepin' the finger gun." Leslie demanded._

 _"Okay, so do I do this?" Kristen showed them a stance where she held her own finger gun up to the side of her head as she stands sideways._

 _"No..." Kate thought of her own idea. "We're comedians...do something out of the ordinary."_

 _"Okay. Like what?" Kristen chuckled._

 _"Like this." Kate put her right hand up to strangely rest above her forehead and her left wrist was bent against her waist._

 _"Please say hello to Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, and Leslie Jones." They heard Jimmy saying._

 _"Guys, I don't know what to do." Wiig whispered before frantically choosing a pose with her hand behind her head like an awkward fashion photoshoot just on time for the door to slide up._

 _They received an unexpected massive applause as they four of them grinned, walking out of the elevator type room and began to greet Mr. Kimmel. They all headed over to the couch, Kate sitting on the end this time before Leslie could. When they were finally all in their seats, she looked over, seeing that Kris was all the way on the other side and she cleared her throat before returning her attention to the audience with a loud "Wooooo!"_

 _Once everything finally calmed down, Jimmy got right to the questioning. He asked about filming in secret and driving the Ecto-mobile and Kate told about how she was a terrible driver and she had to be the one to drive it. "Did you become very close as a group? Lie and say yes, even if you didn't." Jimmy joked._

 _"No, no. Yes, we did." Kristen spoke up a little too soon. "You can't go through something like that and not be..." She looked to her right, wanting to look at Melissa beside her, but her eyes fell right to Kate on the other end. "...bonded for life." Her wish for the subject to change was granted right away._

 _"Leslie, who do you like most, because I know like-" Jimmy couldn't finish as everyone laughed. "You guys have done a movie together and um...an SNL connection and everything."_

 _Kate whispered in Leslie's ear. "Say me. Remember, it's me."_

 _"Say me." Melissa turned to say as well while Kristen just giggled, watching._

 _"Who do you like most in the group? And be honest." Jimmy really wanted to know._

 _It grew quiet as everyone waited for the, quite unexpected, answer. "None of them." She joked and the crowd applauded._

 _"None of them?" Kimmel repeated._

 _"I'm plannin' on killin' 'em off and just bein' the only Ghostbuster." She added, getting some more laughs. "Nah. Nah. I love 'em all, um..." She thought of the truth, remembering her most recent heartfelt conversation with one of them. "I think I might've learned the most from Kristen though."_

 _"Oh okay." Jimmy nodded, though he really expected Leslie to mention Kate._

 _"Uh...'cause I'm tryin' to find a man."_

 _"Oh!" Jimmy responded. "Kristen was instructing you?"_

 _"And she taught me this, um..well, she told me that if I sat down and wrote a list, 'cause that's how she got her boyfriend."_

 _Kristen interrupted, but she knew she was too late and Leslie let it slip before she could stop her. "Well, that's not how-it's, it, it's-" She couldn't figure out what she wanted to say, hoping Kate wasn't losing it on the other end of the sofa. The audience laughed at the stumbling of her words and she took a deep breath to start over, feeling the heat in her face rise. She finally calmed down and explained the nature of the list, speaking at a high speed when she mentioned the part about being single, hoping Kate might not catch it. She finished the interview without even glancing over to the other end of the couch at Kate._

 _They were surprised with the arrival of the old cast from the original Ghostbusters and Ray Parker Jr. sang the theme song. While the girls all stood to hug the first cast members, Kristen stepped out to be the first to hug Annie Potts before stepping back near the couch and slowly making her way toward Kate at the end of it. Next, she hugged Dan Aykroyd, the Ernie Hudson._

 _"Kate." The brunette whispered, but before anything was said, she was met face to face with Bill Murray who was ready for a hug and kiss on the cheek from her._

 _Jimmy said goodnight to home audiences and Ray Parker and the band began to play the theme song as the crowd stood up to sing and dance along. Kristen scratched the idea to whisper to Kate again seeing as it would be too loud for her to hear and they should wait till they were in private anyway. She stepped sideways, closer to McKinnon, hesitating to grab her hand. She knew that Kate was indifferent right away as the blonde pulled her hand away and started to clap along to the music instead of taking Kristen's hand. Wiig shook it off and went over to Bill who asked if she wanted to dance._

That night, the eight cast members were heading up to their hotel rooms, knowing that they had another interview with Kimmel the next day.

"So...you have a boyfriend." Kate finally spoke to Kristen in the elevator heading up to their floor. Melissa and Leslie's rooms were on the floor below due to the packed hallways on the week after Fourth of July.

Kristen's eyes stung with tears of guilt, but she fought them before answering as if it were no big deal. "Mhm. I do." She nodded, leaning her back against the elevator with her hands behind her back.

"Nice. What does he do?"

"Pretty much everything...He writes, acts, directs, and produces." Kristen awkwardly bounced on the ball of one of her feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Cool. Cool." Kate looked down at the floor. "How'd you meet?"

"I met him at The Groundlings a few years back, but we started to get to know each other like two months ago and now we're getting a little more serious, I guess? We're taking things slow though." She weakly grinned before finally forcing herself to look to the blonde beside her. "I wouldn't even really call him my boyfriend." She stared at Kate, waiting for a response, yet all she got was a nod with pursed lips.

They reached their floor and both got off the elevator, walking down the hall together. Their rooms were right beside each others and they stopped outside Kate's door. "Well, uh...goodnight." Wiig said in a hushed, painful tone.

"Night." Kate put her key in the door and as it opened, she spoke again. "I'm happy you found someone."

"Kate." Kristen opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the blonde was back in her room.

The 42 year old paced outside the door for a few steps before stopping outside her own door, then walking back to Kate's. She brought both hands up to her forehead before sighing and knocking on the door.


	16. Forever

"Kate?" Kristen frantically knocked on Kate's hotel room door. She stopped when a rich couple walked by her, staring and she awkwardly smiled at them. When they were gone, she stepped in eerily close to the door, putting her ear to it as if she'd be able to hear Kate's breathing on the other side. She inhaled sharply before gently knocking once more and speaking through it. "Kate? Please open the door."

On the other side, the blonde listened to Kristen's knocking and pleading while she fought back tears. This wasn't her. She was always strong enough to stop herself from falling for straight women. And she never cried over the ones she couldn't have. She'd trained herself not to. This one was definitely one of the hardest ones. Kristen was more special to her than she had begun to realize and the moment she heard the news in the interview...she froze.

"Please?" Kristen's voice fell to a whisper, though the woman inside could still make out her words. "I really...REALLY wanna talk." She rested her forehead to the door, but only for a second as it was soon, finally opened. They looked into each other's pained, blue eyes. "Can I come in?" She weakly asked. For a moment, Kate just stared at her, but she eventually nodded, opening the door some more and stepping aside to let her in. "I hope you can understand-"

"I do."

"And I hope you're not sad."

"I'm not." She lied a little bit.

Kristen was caught off guard. "Or mad?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm not mad." Kate replied.

"You're not?" Kate shook her head no. "You're not sad or mad?"

"No." The blonde admitted. "I'm-" She stopped, looking down to the floor in between them.

"You're what?" Kristen watched as the renter of the hotel room walked around her to step farther into it, moving closer to the television set with her arms crossed.

Kate stopped, lifting one leg up to pull off her high heel and doing the same with the other one. She shrunk significantly, but felt much more comfortable. "I'm confused." She finally said.

Kristen fully turned to face her as her eyes fell to the carpet as well. "So am I."

"Well, why are you confused?" Kate wondered.

"I don't know. I guess...it's-" She looked up to the ceiling in frustration. "You confused me."

"I confused YOU?" The younger of the two questioned. "You were the one who led me on and-" Hating conflict, she stopped herself from raising her voice. "You kissed ME...remember?"

Kristen looked down in shame. She brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I didn't know what was happening."

A disobedient tear rolled down Kate's cheek. "How could you not know when clearly you knew you had feelings for me? Or something."

Kristen shook her head, still pinching her nose. Sighing, she looked up again, letting her hand fall to her side. Seeing the wetness on McKinnon's face caused her heart to jump inside her chest. "A lot of things were just so fuzzy. I'd never felt-" Another sigh and out of nowhere came a gout of frustration. "Ugh! You're just so..."

"What? So, what?"

"Wonderful!" Wiig took another step forward before turning and plopping down on the bed. "You're just absolutely incredible, Kate. It's easy for anyone to fall for you."

"You fell for me?" Kate's hand reached up to rest her fingers inside her golden hair. She thought it was just a small, infatuated, curious girl crush. She looked down at Kristen who bit her lower lip, gazing up at her.

"I-" She began. "I think I did." After a second of staring at each other, Kristen looked away with a small chuckle. "Who would've thought Ghostbusters would make me question my sexuality?" She shook her head, laughing at herself on the inside and feeling a bit ridiculous.

"Well..." Kate spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better...Sigourney Weaver in the old ones made me question mine."

The brunette looked up at the other comedian who was unintentionally making her Justin Bieber face and they both laughed. "I just...I hope we can still be friends." Kristen asked.

"Of course." Kate answered, receiving a weak smile from Wiig as the taller one wiped away a tear of her own.

Kristen felt a sharp pain in her pinky toe and she immediately recognized it as a side effect of the heels she was wearing. She reached down to take off both shoes before standing, holding them both in her left hand and she walked over to Kate. She smiled down at her before opening her arms for a hug. When Kate accepted the embrace, they held each other for awhile, each with their eyes closed. The longer they hugged, the warmer it got and Kristen couldn't help but move her hands up and down Kate's back. Her eyes opened and she wondered why Kate felt so stiff in her arms. She inhaled deeply, taking in the blonde's sweet scent and realizing how hot the room was beginning to feel.

The older of the two pulled out of the hug, but she kept her hands on Kate's biceps. Kate's hands rested, wrapped around Kristen's waist and she was ready to move away, but Kris wouldn't let her go. She let go of her and broke the eye contact, hoping to release the tension, but she knew it didn't work when Kristen's shows fell out of her hand and to the floor. The sound of the fall caused Kate to look down. She was going to bend over to pick them up, but her eyes failed her, looking up into curiously scared, lustful ones. "Kristen."

She had no clue why, but hearing Kate say her name prompted her to slowly move in for a light kiss, but they stopped just before their lips could touch. McKinnon closed her eyes and looked down. She was caught off guard when Kristen rested her forehead to hers, closing her eyes as well. They just stood there like that, for what felt like an hour. They breathed in unison with each other and Kate's limp hands finally reached back up to hold Kristen's hips one more time. The brunette inhaled before whispering. "Fuck." And she moved her lips to Kate's.

The kiss was gentle and heartfelt before Kate abruptly pulled away. "Your boyfriend."

Kristen knew she shouldn't have...but she smiled. "I told you...he's not really my boyfriend yet."

Kate finally smiled for the first time since they made it to the hotel and she slammed her lips into Kristen's. Their tongues intertwined while Kristen moaned into the passionate kiss and Kate led them to stand closer to the edge of the bed. They made out for a few minutes before Kristen's shaking hands grabbed onto Kate's zipper on the back of her black dress. Kate broke the kiss, pulling her head back to look her in the eye. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" She wondered seriously.

It took a couple seconds before Kristen could answer, but the aching in her core eventually responded for her. "Yes." She almost had the zipper all the way down by the time she spoke and she continued to kiss the younger woman as she grabbed the wide straps of Kate's dress, pushing it down to the floor. She was shocked to see that the blonde hadn't worn a bra tonight and it only made the warmth down below grow worse.

The nearly naked woman began to nip and suck at the brunette's neck, slowly wrapping her fingers around the bottom of Kristen's gray blouse and teasing her. She pulled the shirt up as slow as possible, stopping just under Wiig's breasts and lightly running her fingers up and down the older woman's ribs and hips. Meanwhile, she continued to kiss Kristen's neck, causing her mouth to open in pleasure, holding back the moans that hoped to escape. She tilted her head back, giving Kate more access to her skin, just when McKinnon decided to stop.

The blonde pulled away, sending Kristen a wink before finally helping her out of her constricting shirt and bra. The taller woman leaned back, finally sitting on the bed and moving back before laying her head down on the pillow. She beckoned Kate toward her and she obeyed, crawling onto the bed, hovering over her. Kate was about to kiss her when she stopped, receiving an annoyed look from the other woman. "You know..." She spoke, staring down at Kristen's hardened nipples. "This doesn't really count as friendship."

"Shut up." Wiig shook her head, grabbing a chunk of Kate's hair and pulling her down for a hard kiss.

Kate fought herself out of the kiss, ignoring the pain in her hair being pulled, and she pulled away. When she freed herself, she moved down closer to Kristen's knees to take rid the actress of her black skirt. She let her hands begin at her waist, moving them down to the waist band of the skirt at an agonizingly slow pace. The light pressure of her fingers grazing soft skin, caused a whimper to come from Kristen's lips. She immediately held them together so as not to make another sound as Kate teased her.

Finally getting rid of the skirt, McKinnon wasted no time in removing Kristen's underwear as well. She looked down to the other woman's feet, seeing her toes curl from the teasing. She looked back up to see goosebumps on skin and Kristen's arms had subconsciously covered her breasts. The lustful smirk on Kate's face faded and she kissed Kristen's hip before moving back up so that she hovered directly over Kristen's face. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Wiig nodded. "Mhm." She was even more turned on, seeing Kate in this position over her. "Please." She didn't mean to say aloud.

"We can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable." She loved the loving smile Kristen gave her, so she added a little statement, hoping to get out a laugh. "Unless I'm about to orgasm, then no. We can't stop."

Instead of a laugh, she was met with a gasp and a hard slap to the face that only caused the room to feel even more heated than before. "Kate McKinnon." The sensual grin and laugh that Kristen looked at and heard made her want to touch herself, but she resisted, wanting Kate to touch her instead. She couldn't help but giggle. "Fuck you."

"Mmmm...maybe later...but first, I'm going to fuck you." Kate bent over, biting Kristen's neck as she quietly screamed. The blonde's hands moved to hold Kristen's arms as they were still covering her own breasts. She slowly moved Wiig's hands away before squeezing the left breast and kicking a leg over to the other side of Kris so she was straddling her. Kate rested on her knees, staring down at the actress with lust and adoration. She couldn't believe this was real. Her own hands seized what they were doing and she reached up to cover her own face, tilting her head back for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked in a self conscious tone.

McKinnon brought her hands back down and she looked at Kristen. She smiled, leaning forward and resting her hands on the bed on either side of Kristen's head. Her own hair fell to rest on both sides of Kristen's face. "Nothing's wrong." She couldn't help but whisper. "You're just so fucking perfect."

The brunette's hands reached up to hold onto Kate's ribs as they kissed once more. A sly hand slid down Kate's stomach, finding its way into the younger woman's underwear. Kristen's pointer and middle fingers rubbed against Kate's most sensitive area and she broke the kiss with a moan as her eyes closed. She most certainly did not expect Kristen to get there before she did. Reveling in Kathryn's reaction, Kris continued to rub and tease her clit while she hovered over her, very slightly rocking back and forth into the woman's fingers.

Watching the looks of pleasure on Kate's face so close to her own and hearing her moans was driving the older woman crazy. Her own wetness needed attention, but just the reactions she received from the blonde caused such a reaction in herself that she felt as though someone was touching her. "Oh, fuck!" Kristen cried out under the shaking woman. She couldn't help but moan herself and Kate's eyes opened at the sound.

The blonde continued to rock back and forth, speeding up the pace to hurry and reach the edge so she could give Kristen the proper attention that she needed. Kate's moans became more constant and soon, she brought her own left hand down to grab ahold of Kristen's, pushing the fingers farther into herself and speeding up the pace even faster. She was about to hit her climax when she pulled Kristen's hand out of her panties and pushed the brunette's fingers into her own mouth. Watching Kristen sucking on her fingers urged Kate to slide her own pale fingers to her own clit, gazing down at Kristen as she finished. "Shit." She whispered, finally having her orgasm and when Wiig removed her fingers from her mouth, Kate gave her a sloppy kiss before sliding her tongue down her bare body toward the woman's wetness.

Kristen was already moaning from the sight of Kate orgasming right above her, their faces centimeters apart. Kate began to eat her out, but before she could reach her high, she pulled the other woman up to kiss her and guided Kate's hand to her core, urging her fingers to do the rest because all she wanted to do was kiss her. In between a kiss, Kate swore she heard Kristen whisper, "I fucking love you." But she wasn't too sure as everything seemed to be so muffled and intense. But even so...she knew she'd remember this forever.


	17. It Shouldn't End

They both laid there, looking up at the ceiling after Kate finally rolled over to the other side of the bed. It was silent for awhile as Kristen's arms wrapped around herself in a hug. Her breathing had still not slowed down quite yet as her brain began to process what just happened. Kate couldn't help but turn her head to look at the woman lying beside her. She examined the beautiful woman in her flustered, but content state. Watching Kristen attempt to catch her breath only made her want to touch her again, but she resisted, turning to look back up at the ceiling. She didn't want to break the soothing silence, but for some reason, her mouth opened anyway. "I'm cold." Immediately following, Kate adjusted herself in order to pull the blankets over her bare body. After she was able to move the covers, Kristen adjusted herself as well, getting under with her.

It went back to being silent.

Kate happily sighed, closing her eyes and taking in the comfort of Kristen lying next to her. When the whiteness of the ceiling began to bore Kate, she looked to the brunette beside her. She noticed a familiar look on the woman's face and she reached down, grabbing Kristen's hand in between them. The contact caused Kristen to finally look into Kate's eyes. They exchanged soft grins before Kate spoke again. "I've seen that look before."

Kristen gently hummed. "What look?"

"What's on your mind?" McKinnon wondered.

The 42 year old smiled with closed eyes. She slightly shook her head. "Nothing, really. It's just..." She giggled with a hint of embarrassment.

Kate chuckled along with her. "What?" Kristen pursed her lips, too shy to say. But Kate was smart...and she knew where she had seen that expression before. She whispered with an adorable smirk. "I took your gay virginity." She remembered seeing that look on many other girls' faces back in school.

"Is it even called that?" Wiig laughed, looking back up to the ceiling.

Kate ignored the question, squeezing her hand even harder. "You really never experimented? Not even in college?" Kris didn't give an answer. But she didn't have to for Kate to know the truth. She smiled again, looking at the wall on the other side of Kristen.

"You know what's weird?" Kristen began.

"Hm?"

"I feel like I want a cigarette." She laughed as she said it. "I don't even smoke." Kate chuckled, listening to her while she spoke. "But I don't know. Something about you...it-I don't know, it's silly."

A weak smile grew on McKinnon's face and she asked, "Did you like it?"

"Huh?" Kristen looked back at her.

"Did you like it?" She repeated.

Instead of answering, Wiig turned over to lay on her left side, facing Kate, her left hand still holding Kate's right one. The blonde turned to lay on her right side, following. They just laid there, less than an inch apart, looking into each other's eyes. Eventually, Kristen's right hand reached up, sliding down Kate's face and landing on the woman's shoulder. Wiig leaned in for a soft kiss and neither could help but smile afterward. The older of the two whispered. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" The blonde intertwined her fingers with Kristen's.

"It was...different." Kristen admitted. "But it definitely wasn't bad."

McKinnon smiled and she unintentionally scrunched her nose as she did so. Kristen smiled, bringing her hand from Kate's shoulder to poke Kate's nose. With a grin, the younger one turned back over to lay on her back, closing her eyes when she did and letting go of Kristen's hand.

"What?" Wiig knew something was wrong. She received no answer. "Kate...What?"

"I just remembered." She didn't mean for it to come out as a sad whisper.

"What?" Kristen silently panicked.

"You said 'yet.'"

"Hm?" The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You said that he 'wasn't your boyfriend YET.'"

"So?" Wiig uncomfortably smiled.

"So, does that mean you're still interested in him? Even after we-"

"Hey. Hey." Kristen slowly held Kate's cheek, forcing her to turn and look back at her. "I don't know what's happening with us. But..." Her smile grew and Kate noticed tears in Kristen's eyes. "...you don't have to worry about him." With her hand still on Kate's cheek, she inched herself even closer to the blonde. "Okay?"

To be sure, Kate kissed her again, sliding her tongue across Kristen's lips before she let it in. Feeling their naked thighs pressed together, Kate's leg forced its way in between both of Kristen's. She moved in even closer to the older woman, their noses now touching. Kristen felt a throbbing in her core and bit her lower lip, letting out an aching whimper. Kate watched her expression and she touched her palm to Kristen's stomach under the covers. Sliding her hand down, she noticed Kristen's fingers grabbing ahold of her underwear. McKinnon stopped her as she whispered. "No. This is just for you." Obeying, Kristen let go of Kate's panties and let her hand move up to hold Kate's back instead, kissing her again. The blonde pulled away from the kiss before using her sneaky hand to slightly push Kristen's legs open.

Knowing what was happening again, Kristen's mouth opened while her eyes closed. Kate's hand brushed the goosebumps on Wiig's leg before bringing it to her hip and soon to the skin just above her pubic bone. Turning the brunette on even more, Kate reveled in the look of need on Kristen's face while she taunted her with the tender touch.

Kristen was beginning to breathe heavily again and her mouthed closed, a few short whimpers escaping every now and then. Eventually, her eyes opened and landed on Kate's while her own hand began to reach down to touch herself, as she couldn't take the torture much longer. Seeing the look in Wiig's eyes prompted Kate to finally push her fingers in before Kristen could. It wasn't long before Kristen's legs began to weakly close onto Kate's thigh again as she hummed and moaned under her breath.

Kristen's hand found its way up to Kate's cheek again and they kissed once more. In order to cause a clearly audible sound to come from the older actress, Kate added one more finger and it worked as Kristen's mouth opened again, breaking the kiss. The blonde turned her head just a bit, opening her mouth and sucking on the other woman's thumb while her palm rested on Kate's cheek. Still laying on her side, the brunette began to ride Kate's leg and hand before she couldn't take it anymore. She reached down, squeezing Kate's hand and pulling it out of her. She opened her legs, loosening the grip on Kate's before turning to lay on her back again.

"What's wrong?" Kate wondered when Kristen covered her face.

"I don't know." Wiig cried before sitting up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Kate sat up as well, leaning her chin on Kristen's left shoulder. "I want this to work, but I keep thinking about-"

"Your-soon-to-be-boyfriend?"

"God, no! I just...I keep thinking about the fact that this could end."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just...I-"

"Love me?" Kate didn't know why she just let it slip out before Kristen could tell her herself, but her mouth just wouldn't obey her mind. Kristen turned abruptly upon hearing those words, causing Kate to pick up her chin from her shoulder. The stunned look on Kris's face made Kate continue. "I thought I heard you say it before." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Yes." She confessed. "God, Kate...I really love you. Like, a lot. And I'm too afraid it'll end."

"It shouldn't have to." McKinnon spoke. "Because I love you." Kate readjusted herself so she was sitting in front of Kristen, holding her hands in between them. "We both love each other. There's no way it can end." Kristen tried to pull her hands away, but Kate wouldn't let go. She moved in closer, pressing her forehead against Kristen's. "You don't need to be afraid...I'm not going anywhere." They slowly kissed before laying back down, facing each other and falling asleep in the other's arms.

* * *

 _On Kimmel the next day, they were both a bit nervous about being too obvious in their relationship, so they agreed to sitting on opposite ends of the couch once again. Things went well and they tried their best to keep things discreet. Although, while they stayed in hotels during new tours for interviews, one would sneak into the other's suite and they'd spend the nights just talking or cuddling. Some nights, they would go a bit beyond cuddling, but it took some time as Kristen was still a bit too nervous._

 _Then came the tour in England._


	18. It Ended

"I think they already know." Kate practically begged her private girlfriend in her hotel room the night before their Graham Norton interview.

"You THINK! See, you don't know. You can't just assume, Kate." Kristen spoke with strong agitation. "If they DON'T know and we just come blurting it out, how do you think that's gonna affect our relationships with them?"

"Frankly, I don't think it should matter." Kate attempted to sustain her calm voice.

"Why not?"

"Because it shouldn't!" The blonde's voice rose slightly. "I understand that you're still too nervous to make anything public right now, but I would still like our friends to know. Our best friends, especially!"

"Well, I don't even know Leslie that well." Kristen pointed out as she plopped down onto the hotel suite couch.

"Yes, and I wasn't in Melissa's wedding, Kristen." Kate also pointed out. "Still...Leslie is one of my best friends and Melissa is one of your best friends. I don't see why they can't know...if they don't already." The younger of the two crossed her arms, already seated on the edge of her bed.

"Because I'm not even sure if this thing between us is entirely exclusive or not!" Wiig confessed.

"What do you mean?" McKinnon was finally yelling at the same volume as Kristen. "I told you that I wasn't going anywhere?"

Almost immediately, the brunette shouted back. "Yes, but I never said that I wasn't!"

Silence.

It almost felt as if Kate had been smacked in the face with a pillowcase full of gold bricks. Her mouth fell slightly open as she froze, tears filling her eyes like a sink with a broken drain. For a moment, she saw in Kristen's eyes a dab of regret for saying such an awful thing in such a harsh way. But soon, the look of guilt in Wiig's eyes vanished. Kate knew that she meant it. The blonde was finally able to close her mouth, folding her lips in as she did so and she slowly nodded. With a clearing of her throat, Kate sniffled, hoping the tears would not overflow, running down her cheeks. Her chest burned from the struggle to will her tears to stay. It didn't work. As she blinked, the tears erupted and her throat ached as she tried not to make an audible sound.

"Kate." Kristen's voice was suddenly tender and caring again. She stood from the couch, walking over to her girlfriend and standing above her while Kate stayed seated on the bed. "Look at me." She gently pushed Kate's chin up, forcing her to look at her. "You deserve better than someone who can't decide what she wants. I...I-" Wiig was now about to cry herself and she looked up at the wall behind Kate, trying to catch her own tears. "I don't wanna be the bad guy here."

McKinnon sighed, knowing that Kristen was one of the most loving and caring individuals she'd ever met and this was not supposed to hurt anyone. "You're not. I just...I thought you loved me." The 31 year old wrapped her arms around Kristen's waist, looking up at her.

"I do!" Kristen threw her hands up in frustration, her voice cracking as she spoke. "And that's why I can't do this anymore."

Kate's hands dropped, letting go of the woman standing in front of her. "So...this is it? We're done?"

The brunette's hands fell to hold Kate's shoulders. She bit her top lip, shaking her head no with her eyes closed. Her own tears finally fell and she wiped away one tear before turning the shake of her head into a nod. "I love you too much to lose you." Kate stood up, pulling herself out of Kristen's grip and walking to the other side of the room. "Kate." Kristen whined with sorrow.

"This doesn't make any sense." McKinnon chuckled. "You don't wanna lose me...so you're breaking up with me?" Her hand reached up to hold a chunk of her own hair. "Because you love me?"

"Yes. It's-It's too hard to explain."

There was yet another hush between them. Kate wondered if Kristen could hear her heart being pulverized within her. She wondered how much she actually cared. Was this just a summertime fling? Their little flirting during the movie and their one week affair...was that all? Was it just Kristen trying to figure out who she was and using Kate to hear the answers. No. It had to mean more. It DID mean more. Kathryn could feel it in her gut. She felt it everytime she entered the same room as Kristen. Something else was going on. It had to be.

Standing there, staring at the taller woman, Kate shook her head, disappointed in the situation and wanting more from it. She rubbed her nose for a moment before briefly touching her forehead. She stared down at the ground, hating that it had to end so soon. "Goodnight." She turned and left, heading to her own hotel room.

Little did she know, Kristen never slept that night as she laid awake, crying, alone in her bed.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The next day, the pair barely spoke. Eye contact was avoided almost completely and as they got ready backstage at Graham Norton's show, they each stayed with their own closer companions, Kate with Leslie and Kristen with Melissa. This was the first interview that Kate was hoping would bring up Chris Hemsworth, just so she could see Kristen's attitude and if it had changed at all in the past few weeks. It was also the first interview they had attended where she was praying that no one would ask about Holtz and Erin. Not that any of the other interviewers had, but in all the others, she was prepared for any and hoped to God there would be one. In this one, she crossed her fingers for it to be like the others with zero questions about them as she knew if it was brought up, she might not have the capability to hold in her heartache.

"Everything alright?"

"What?" Kate snapped out of her daze.

"You good?" Leslie asked in another way.

"Oh...yeah. Just a little tired." The shorter SNL cast member slightly bluffed.

"Ugh! I feel you. I hate jet-lag." Ms. Jones shook her head, feeling the result of the different time zones from America, but also knowing there was something else wrong with the blonde. "But you sure that's it? It had nothing to do with Kristen?"

Upon hearing her name, Kate practically jumped, finally looking to the taller woman. "What? No. Why would it?"

Leslie's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Kate, Kristen and eventually Melissa, who was eavesdropping from her own makeup mirror. McCarthy sent her a look and Leslie responded. "We know."

"What? How?" McKinnon asked, though in her mind she truthfully wanted to tell Kristen that she was right.

"Y'all ain't too subtle..." She lowered her voice. "Plus I've caught you sneakin' into each other's hotel rooms."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, because we're over." Kate quickly whispered as Kristen was walking passed.

"Over?"

"Yes. Now...can we please just focus on the press tour and forget it ever happened?"

"What? Why?" Leslie wondered as she watched Kate stand from her private makeup chair backstage.

"I don't know. Alright? Apparently she loves me too much to go any further. Whatever that means."

"Ladies! You're up." One of the backstage managers spoke, adjusting her headset microphone. "Kate, you're first. Then Leslie, Graham'll announce you, then Kristen, and Melissa."

"Thank you." Melissa said as she left and they followed her out the door to the entrance to the stage, putting on their happy faces.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

When the interview ended, they all left the stage after shaking hands with Graham and Eloise, the lead singer of the musical guest, 'Christine and the Queens' in a bit of an excited panic.

"Oh, noooo!" Kate exclaimed as she followed the other three offstage.

"Hi, Paul." Melissa said with an estranged and nervous grin.

Mr. Feig was backstage, getting the slime poorly cleaned up by some more backstage handlers. "Hello, ladies." He sternly glared at them, but couldn't fight back the playful smile as he knew he was sort of asking for it, volunteering to sit in the red chair with a bucket of slime above him and four vengeful ladies in charge.

"I'd offer to buy you a new one, but-" Leslie burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kristen covered her mouth with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Kate jokingly asked, putting an arm on his back.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded with a smirk. "I'm great."

"Ay. don't blame us!" Leslie made sure they weren't made the culprits.

"No, no. It's fine." Feig brushed it off, letting them have some fun as they hadn't had a decent, genuine laugh since shooting the movie.

"Hey, at least it wasn't me again this time." Kristen laughed again, heading back to the makeup room.

Paul shook his head as the women all left, getting ready to head out.

"Man, I am ready for a NAP!" Leslie stated, being the first to grab her stuff and head for the door. She sent Kate eyes that communicated that she text her with more details about her and Kris.

"And I'm ready for a nice glass of wine from my mini bar." Melissa spoke, following Leslie. "You girls are welcome to join me in my room at the hotel for a little small celebration." She offered.

"Maybe later." Kristen said, sitting in the chair at her makeup mirror.

"We'll see how deep into a coma I go before I make any promises." Leslie said while opening the door.

"You go have fun. I'ma sit this one out." Kate said, grabbing her own bag to follow. As she left, she noticed Kristen staying back to take off her makeup there. Without saying a word about the looks she received tonight, Kate left.

Making it almost to the parking lot, the quirky blonde realized she had left her phone inside, so she irritatedly sighed, turning and heading back in for it.

The studio was rather large and she certainly did not want to walk so far, but she knew she needed her phone before they left on their next flight in the morning, and she also wanted the exercise. She knew that by the time she got back, only the stage handlers and a few others in the TV station should still be present. Though a part of her was not shocked to see Kristen still there when she stepped back into the dressing room.

She walked by Kristen's mirror without saying a word, grabbed her phone from what was her mirror for the night and began to walk back out. "I was gonna bring it back for you." Kristen quietly said as the comedian's hand stopped on the doorknob. "I would've texted you to let you know, but-" Kristen weakly laughed at herself. Finally getting the rest of her mascara off, Wiig turned in her chair to look at Kate directly.

Both itched to say something, but neither could spit it out.

"I...I really really do love you." The brunette looked down at her lap.

"I know." Kate slowly turned, letting go of the doorknob. "I see it in your eyes." Biting her lower lip, McKinnon couldn't help but add to it. "And I saw the jealousy in your face as it dropped after I looked at Eloise."

Kristen's eyes closed, her head still looking down. "That's why we can't be together." She sighed.

"What? Because you see me looking at other girls?" Kate took a couple steps further into the room. "You broke up with me. So, of course I was gonna-"

"I didn't expect you to do it right in front of me, though." Kristen accidentally interrupted. She looked up into Kate's eyes. "Especially not the day right after."

Kate let the bag on her shoulder fall to the floor. She looked down. "I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know. I know." Kristen stood, letting her hand rest on the back of the chair. She took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Kate, the reason...the reason that we can't be together is because I love you too much to lose you."

"You said that alr-"

"Let me finish." Wiig said weakly. "I love you too much to lose you at all. So we need to stay friends so a long relationship-one that causes us to fall MADLY in love with each other-doesn't end badly, thus ruining our friendship forever. I knew that breaking up now...before anything got too serious, would be the best thing so we can still be good friends after." She bit the nail on her right pointer finger before continuing. "I love you too much to not be friends anymore."

Kate stepped a bit closer, understanding more and more.

"And watching you look at Eloise only made me jealous because I know that whoever ends up with you is going to be the luckiest girl alive and she'll get to know you in ways that I never can."

Kate stepped closer again.

"Not to mention...the paparazzi would have too much of a field day with us." The 42 year old giggled. "Can you imagine the headlines? 'Erin and Holtzy: Real Life Lovers?'"

"Or something like, 'Bustin' Makes Them Feel Good.'" Kate suggested, gaining another cute chuckle from Kristen as she continued to move in closer to the brunette.

"'Ghostlovers.'" Wiig nervously laughed when Kate finally reached her, taking both of her hands in her own.

Both of their grins slowly faded while their heartbeats calmed down. Breathing together, they touched their foreheads just for a moment before moving in for one last, soft kiss. "I love you, Kristen."

"I love you too, Kate."

They each whispered before smiling at each other and leaving, letting their friendship grow into one of comfort. Kristen soon found happiness with her new boyfriend and a few months later, Kate met a great girl with an adorable jet black pixie cut, beautiful cat-like brown eyes, and olive skin to die for.

Months went by and the four cast members of the Ghostbusters reboot continued to text in their group message as much as possible, growing as friends and becoming closer and closer. The interviews brought them together as well and when it came time for the world premiere of the movie, Kate and Kristen's friendship was too strong to pull them apart. Attached at the hip through the whole premiere, they hoped they'd get to work together again.

Little did they know that it would be so soon.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we finally reached the end. I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update after the chapter "Forever." I had a lot going on at home. Anyway...in case no one got it...the last sentence was referring to Kristen hosting SNL recently. Lol I had to sneak it in there somewhere. So...in case you didn't get, I made this sound like it actually led up to their lives today. I know. It's so depressing they're not really a thing, but it's none of our business and Kristen has been with her boyfriend since May apparently and Kate and Jackie are actually so freaking cute. (If I had it my way, they'd either be together, or I'd be marrying one of them haha). But no, I'm happy for both of them and Kristen's new haircut is SO ADORABLE! I CANNOT! Anyway...I hope you liked this story and please leave me some reviews. Also, if anyone has any requests or ideas, feel free to send them to me, I'll try to add some more stuff to my schedule. Haha! I love you all! MWAH!**


End file.
